Happy Birthday, Nyx
by JusSonic
Summary: In time for the first anniversary of 'Past Sins'. It's Nyx's birthday and her parents and their friends want to throw the most special party for the little alicorn. Ben also goes looking for a gift for his daughter as well. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: An Important Day for Nyx

Author's note  
Hey folks, JusSonic here. In the anniversary of 'Past Sins' that is coming up, I decided on making this birthday fic for Nyx, who was introduced around the same time. Let the story begin!

Chapter 1: An Important Day for Nyx

The Ponyville Library is all a-buzzing especially for the combined team of Twilight and Ben who are working on putting the returned books back to their shelves.

"All right, pull!" Ben exclaims to his filly-friend.

Twilight nods as she uses her magic to throw books to Ben who, thanks to the Triforce Elements himself of himself, flew up and grab them, putting the books into their right place. The Earth pony proceeds in assisting the purple unicorn in dusting off any dust off any shelves that Twilight's too busy to get to right now.

"Okay, now for the hard part." Twilight said in determination as she gets her checklist out. "Returned books back on shelves?"

"Done, honey," Ben exclaims with a smirk.

"Dusting?"

"Done!"

"Snacks and drinks ready." Twilight said as she looks at the next item on the checklist.

"Got them right here, Twilight!" Spike announces as he brings in a tray of snacks and drinks for the two ponies, "Gotta say, you two did one heck of a job on this place."

"I know!" Ben chuckles as he grabs a drink and proceeds in rearranging some of the books to alphabetize them. "Twilight and I make a good team as we predict our very good move..." The Earth pony was about to kick down a ladder but Twilight uses her magic to stop it in time. "...how we help one another."

"Ben, help me with this box, okay?" Twilight ask Ben who lands on the ground and uses his own magic to assist the unicorn in putting it away.

"I'm telling ya: there hasn't been a team quite like us."

"Oh yes. Granted, before you and Nyx entered or reentered my life, it was usually Spike and me."

"Don't I know it." Spike mutters a bit. The baby dragon get a bit jealous as Twilight, his adoptive mother/sister, is always hanging with her adopted daughter or her colt-friend lately. He wonders if there will always be time for him.

Soon the three are done; they sit back and sigh, relaxing a bit. Twilight said, "Well, that was...fun to say the least so what now?"

"Oh I don't know. Hang out or do some activities?" Ben suggests to Twilight with a shrug.

"The library is still open and there isn't any Ponyville event for this week."

"How long since we had a birthday?" Spike asks Twilight curiously. "We usually get psyched up when it comes to those."

"Well, let's see..." Twilight said, putting one hoof to her chin. "We already celebrated my birthday back in Canterlot a while ago...and of course, we celebrated some of our friends' birthdays and such...I don't know what birthday we got to deal with."

"What about Nyx? Did we celebrate her birthday yet?"

The parents' eyes widen in surprise and concern. Come to think about it, they've never celebrated their filly's birthday yet! Which is a big puzzler since Nyx wasn't actually born but was created by an evil cult who was trying to bring back Nightmare Moon in her own body, but was brought back as a filly instead.

"Twilight, does Nyx has a birthday?" Ben asks Twilight in concern.

"I don't know. She was created, not born the way ponies were...but Nyx will have a birthday like a regular filly!" Twilight exclaims in determination. The purple unicorn checked the calendar carefully. "Yes, if I remember right, the cult kidnapped me last year on July 18th...that is when I first met Nyx...so July 18th, it will be!"

Twilight grins as she marks the date of Nyx's birthday...but gasp in shock as she notices something else.

"Holy Celestia; July 18th...its 3 days away," Twilight exclaims in alarm and birthday. "My little baby filly's birthday is coming up!"

"Okay, okay, easy, Twilight, Twilight." Spike said in concern. "We got time to prepare. We just need to get things prepared, tell the others, that other stuff."

"Right, Twilight. This is our daughter we're talking about; Time to show her how much we loved her." Ben said to Twilight in determination.

"You're right! We got time to prepare!" Twilight exclaims with a quick nod, "Quickly, to Sugarcube Corner!"

* * *

As luck would have it, the rest of the Mane Six are hanging out at Sugarcube Corner, talking and eating. Rainbow comments, "No seriously...I am thinking that Soarin' is liking me."

"Uh-huh. It's because yew were spying on him wit' those security cameras, one o' them is in his home, right?" Applejack asks Rainbow skeptically.

"Come on! Lay off me!"

"BTW, Fluttershy, can you watch Opal for me?" Rarity asks Fluttershy politely. "I got an important order to work on and I can't have the little dear messing with the supplies again."

"Well, I guess so." Fluttershy said meekly. "The problem is..."

Suddenly the conversion was interrupted when Twilight, Ben and Spike came rushing in. The purple unicorn exclaims, "Girls, we got an important emergency!"

"What emergency?" Pinkie asks frantically as the other ponies look concerned. "Are we out of cupcakes again?"

"No, this is more important."

"What? A dangerous monster is striking?" Rainbow asks Twilight curiously, "Another big time villain; A Changeling invasion?"

"Shoot, girl, don't keep us in suspense. Tell us already!" Applejack exclaims to Twilight in concern. It must be big if the purple unicorn is freaked out, especially Ben.

"Nyx's birthday is coming up!" Twilight exclaims to her friends quickly.

Pinkie gasps in shock and amazement, "Nyx's birthday's coming up? Why didn't you tell me? You know I love a good birthday party!"

"Wait, Nyx has a birthday? I thought she was made by that evil cult, not born the same way as ponies." Fluttershy points out. She pauses then said meekly, "Well, if you want a birthday for her, that's nice."

"Nyx is my little daughter and a pony; she deserves a birthday like any other filly." Twilight said with a nod.

"Right and even if Twi and I aren't married, she is my daughter as well." Ben said in agreement. "We're planning on making a special party for her but we're going to need help."

"Will you do so?"

"Shucks, yew ain't need 'ta ask twice." Applejack said with a smile. "As Nyx's honorary aunts, we will do our best 'ta help make 'de party."

"Yeah! This party is probably going to be ten times awesome." Rainbow said with a smirk.

"Yahoo; Party time," Pinkie exclaims excitedly. She takes out a big megaphone (from who knows where) and shouts into it the other ponies, "Attention, everypony! Nyx's birthday is coming up! Be there or be a total square."

"Oh brother," Spike said with a chuckle at what Pinkie did. She is so random, that party pony, "So what's the big plans, Twilight?"

"We need gifts, nothing big, just to show we care." Twilight said with a nod.

"I think I can whip up a little something for my honorary niece." Rarity said thoughtfully.

"And I can make something with Angel's help." Fluttershy said meekly.

"We will need decorations and a cake. Pinkie, you think you could do that?" Ben asks Pinkie hopefully.

"Are there two seasons of our show with third one coming soon?" Pinkie asks Ben with a devilish smile. The Earth pony stares at her blankly, "You betcha!"

Twilight quickly trots up to the counter, asking, "Mr. Cake, I need to special order a cake for Nyx's birthday that is coming up in 3 days. Got anything in black?"

"Well, we got one special black cake...but we normally make those on Nightmare Night." Mr. Cake answers Twilight's question.

"It will do. Add some purple to it. Nyx's birthday is in 3 days."

"I will see what I can do."

"Wait, wait, 3 days?" Rainbow asks in shock upon hearing what Twilight just mentioned in her conversion with Mr. Cake.

"Yep, Twilight decided on making July 18th, the day when Nyx was created, as her birthday." Spike explains.

"Gahl I gotta go gift shopping. Better yet, perform some stunts too. I got a lot to work on."

"Oh, I almost forgot." Twilight gasps as she looks at the clock. "I got to pick Nyx up from school. Ben, will you look after things for a while? Thank you."

Twilight kisses Ben before she trots out quickly. The Earth pony sighs a bit then remembers an important detail: what to get Nyx for her birthday...

* * *

Minutes later, Twilight arrived at the Ponyville Schoolhouse, ready to pick up Nyx and eagerly planning on getting everypony else at school involved with her daughter's birthday. Nyx and her CMC friends are playing at the playground. Luckily, Diamond Tiara is still suspended from school so the fillies and colt got some peace. Silver Spoon is playing on the swings, still by herself.

"Good afternoon, Twilight." Cheerilee greets Twilight as she trots over. "I see you came to pick up Nyx."

"More than that; Listen, Cheerilee...I wonder if my daughter can get 3 days off from school." Twilight said to Cheerilee.

"And why's that?" Cheerilee ask Twilight curiously.

"My daughter's birthday is in 3 days, the same day where she was made by that evil cult." Twilight explains to Cheerilee eagerly.

"Oh my gosh, no way!" Cheerilee exclaimed in surprise and excitement.

"Cheerilee, no offense, when you say that, you sound like a teenager," Twilight said in amusement.

"Sorry, I get so excited for birthday parties." Cheerilee said with a shrug.

"Listen, the reason is...I was hoping you and the class can make a very birthday gift for Nyx." Twilight said quietly so that Nyx won't hear her. "Nothing big, just to show how much you care for her."

"I know what you mean, and considering what you said, of course I'll give Nyx her three days off." Cheerilee nodded, "I'll be sure to tell the class the big news."

"Thank you. Just not a word to Nyx; Our little secret," Twilight giggles eagerly. Oh, she can't wait!

With the CMC, Apple Bloom ask her friends, "Perhaps we could git our cutie marks fer our birthdays."

"Can you do that?" Dinky ask her friends in surprise.

"Well, don't know if we can't try, right?" Apple Bloom responds with a nod.

"Uh...what's a birthday?" Nyx ask puzzled. "I mean, I've been to birthday parties before, especially mommy's but don't know what they're all about."

"What's a birthday," The other CMC repeated in shock and outrage, surprised at what Nyx just asked.

"Nyx, everypony knows what a birthday is!" Scootaloo said.

"Yeah, it's the anniversary of when somepony was born." Sweetie explained.

"I got one, remember?" Twist points out to Nyx.

"Err, I haven't been to yours, I was Nightmare Moon at the time." Nyx points out.

"Oh right." Twist said in realization.

"Yeah, when somepony was born...it's a very special day." Pipsqueak said with a smile. "You know...from your mommy...well, I didn't get much further."

"I will be honest...when I was born, I was made by that evil cult to become Nightmare Moon." Nyx said in sadness. "I don't think I was born naturally or even deserve a birthday."

"Don't be silly! Everypony deserves a birthday." Apple Bloom insists to Nyx with a smile, "Even yew. No matter how yew was created, yew deserve a birthday o' yer very own."

"That's right!" Sweetie agreed with a nod.

"Really; never thought of it that way," Nyx said, though is still sad. "But...even if I were to have a birthday, I got to have a party...and even then, no one would come. There are some ponies who remember me as Nightmare Moon."

"Come on, you got us, your parents, Rainbow Dash, the other Mane Six and those who still care for ya." Scootaloo said eagerly. "After all, that's enough for those to come. When folks come to parties, that shows how much they care for ya."

"And besides, even when you were Nightmare Moon, you still cared for us, like when you gave me a cape and made me a Cutie Mark Crusader." Twist added with a smile.

"Right and you saved me from Diamond Tiara at the cost of a week of recess." Pipsqueak said. "That makes you a friend in my book."

"Plus, you helped save mommy back in Canterlot during the incident with that big sun thing, remember?" Dinky points out in eagerment.

"If it makes you feel better, if you're having a party, we would come." Sweetie said sweetly to Nyx.

"You really mean it?" Nyx asked with a warm smile, feeling touched by what Sweetie just said.

"I wouldn't be a friend if I don't." Sweetie said with a nod.

Nyx felt more touched. Perhaps her friends are right...though the question is when is her own birthday or if she even has one at all?

Twilight then arrives as she said, "Come on, Nyx, it's time to come home. BTW, you got 3 days off from school."

"Huh? Why?" Nyx ask Twilight puzzled, wondering why her adopted mother is giving her time off from school.

"Ohhh...I need some extra help for a while...and well, trust me. It will make sense later." Twilight said, covering up the birthday party in 3 days.

Nyx went home without questioning. The CMC are a bit puzzled, but now is not the time as recess is now over.

A while later, the students went back into class; Cheerilee trots in while saying, "Class, I got good news."

"You're getting married?" Sweetie squealed eagerly.

"You're getting fired?" Scootaloo asked for some reason.

"Yer're having kittens...well, fro' what Ah learn fro' yer time wit' Big Mac anyway." Apple Bloom said sheepishly.

"No, no, no...and seriously, Apple Bloom, we need a talk about that last part." Cheerilee said dryly at the guesses.

"Then what is it?" Pipsqueak asked curiously.

Cheerilee smiles a bit as she answers, "One of us will be having a birthday soon. I will give you a hint. She isn't here right now and she is a good friend of ours."

The students blink a bit, not getting it at first so Cheerilee gave out another hint, "And...she is black."

"Can you give us one more hint?" Snips ask stupidly to Cheerilee.

"Yeah, I don't get it still." Snails said in agreement.

Cheerilee decides to cut to the chase, explaining, "It's Nyx, class."

"Nyx," The class gasp in surprise and excitement, even the CMC members are surprised upon hearing this.

"Yes, that's right. She will be out of class for 3 days because her mother Twilight requested that we make a special birthday gift for her." Cheerilee said with a smile. "Anypony got any idea?'

The fillies in the classroom started chattering with each other at this, discussing of what gift they should make for Nyx.

Nyx's friends whisper amongst each other as Scootaloo said, "Wow. Who knew that after we cheered Nyx up with promises of a birthday that it would actually happen?"

Dinky nods as she suggests, "We should think of what gift to give her ourselves."

"Uh, Miss Cheerilee?" A familiar hoof from Silver Spoon spoke up. The others look at her as she said meekly. "I think I got an idea. We could make her a big card with comic strips taped on it, with our signatures to show how much we cared. Err, well, just from us and probably minus Diamond Tiara."

This got the CMC looking surprised. Silver Spoon, a bully who makes fun of blank flanks, suggested something big and exciting for Nyx? Wow!

"That's...a nice idea, Silver Spoon." Cheerilee said with a smile. "I'm glad to see that you show compassion for Nyx once in your life."

Silver Spoon shuffles her hooves a bit. Apple Bloom blinks as she whispers to her, "What's wit' 'de suggestion an' caring? Ah thought yew dislike Nyx like Diamond Tiara does."

"Well...I feel a bit bad for how we tricked Nyx into going into that Everfree Forest in the first place...and how we have a hoof in her Nightmare Moon creation. Diamond may not want to make up for it...but I do." Silver Spoon said meekly. "But don't tell Diamond that the idea came from me, please?"

"You got it, Silver." Sweetie said with a smile.

The fillies and colts look a bit amazed. Perhaps Silver Spoon isn't like her friend at all.

* * *

"All right, here it is." Mr. Cake said as he, Mrs. Cake and Pinkie look at a book page that shows a special kind of cake made for Nightmare Night. It's black and purple and the same size as the Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness, or the 'MMMM', as Pinkie would call it.

"No problem! This baby takes 3 days, that's enough of a challenge for...SUPER PINKIE!" Pinkie booms as she jumps onto a table with a cape that has a 'P' symbol on on her back.

"Pinkie, get off there." Mrs. Cake said to Pinkie in amusement.

"Okie dokie lokie," Pinkie exclaims as she jumps off the table, "Ready to begin cake making, Mr. and Mrs. Cake!"

"Right, come on, let's get to work!" Mr. Cake exclaims in determination as the Cakes and Pinkie got to work.

* * *

In her Carousel Baroque, Rarity got to work on making a special dress for Nyx, one good enough for her birthday. Luckily, Fluttershy picked up Opal so the white unicorn got the quiet needed for the task, other than what she's doing.

"Oh yes, a bit more black and violet...and maybe some white." Rarity said gently. "Hmmm, yes, maybe some gems. Oh, Nyx is going to enjoy this."

* * *

Rainbow grins as she flies around on some clouds, stopping a bit.

"Let's see...if I perform the Sonic Rainboom on command...then doing it for a special filly will definitely work." Rainbow said in determination.

Rainbow zooms down a bit and flies around...soon the pony did it, performing a Sonic Rainboom. Luckily, Rainbow did it out away from houses and other property.

"YAHOO; YEAH," Rainbow exclaims eagerly. Now she definitely got something to give Nyx on her birthday!

* * *

At her cottage, Fluttershy was having a conversion with Angel, so to speak, while keeping an eye on Opal, "Angel, Nyx's birthday is coming. Perhaps an animal would be good for her."

Angel made some movements, making Fluttershy nods, "Yes...I suppose I should study Nyx a bit...see what animal is good for her before deciding. I wish I know what would work..."

Angel rushed off and came back in a black suit, making noises.

"Oh yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea." Fluttershy said with a smile. "Go investigate Nyx, see what animal would suit her or what she would want. You would do that, would you?" Angel nodded happily in reply to that.

* * *

"YEEHAW," Applejack exclaims as she knock down some apples off a tree. The Earth pony plans on making snacks for Nyx's birthday coming up.

"That should be all we need, sis." Big Macintosh said with all the buckets full. "Plan on having the party in the barn?"

"Eeyup! 'Dat's big enough fer a couple o' ponies, fillies an' whoever wants 'ta come." Applejack said with a smile as she and Big Macintosh begin bringing the apples to the barn. "Hopefully 'dis doesn't end up being awkward like me having 'ta cover up fer Pinkie Pie's birthday party."

Big Macintosh nods a bit as he and Applejack heads into the barn. Around the same time, Apple Bloom was in there, pondering.

"Howdy, Apple Bloom! Yer're going 'ta Nyx's party?" Applejack asks Apple Bloom with a smile.

"Ah am but Ah am stumped." Apple Bloom sighs in frustration. "What can Ah get fer Nyx?"

"Shoot, ain't 'dat hard." Applejack assures Apple Bloom with a smile. "Just give her something 'ta show Nyx how much yew care an' appreciate her."

"Shucks, yew think so?" Apple Bloom asks thoughtfully. "But what would Ah do?"

"Yew got yer natural talents, sis." Applejack points out with a smile. "Use them 'ta help..."

"Maybe mah friends an' I could make some sort of...wooden statues o' us an' her." Apple Bloom said thoughtfully. "After all, just 'ta show our friendship."

"Good idea, Apple Bloom...now you head on outta here, you hear?" Big Macintosh asks Apple Bloom with a smile. "Your big sister and I got to get the barn ready in 3 days and we got lot of guests coming; Eeyup!"

"Hoping to see Cheerilee, Big Mac?" Applejack asks her big brother, making him blush a bit.

"Eey...err, I mean nn...I mean, shut up!" Big Macintosh exclaims blushing while Apple Bloom couldn't help but giggle a bit.

* * *

Apple Bloom walks through town with her friends, minus Nyx. The Earth pony grins as she announces, "All right, Cutie Mark Crusaders, mah sis Applejack gave me an idea on a birthday present. We must gather wood, paint an' 'de whatnot."

"What are we going to be making?" Sweetie asks Apple Bloom curiously.

"We're going 'ta be making wooden statues o' us Cutie Mark Crusaders as well as her; 'Dat will show we appreciate an' care fer her as a friend an' a member o' our club."

"Sounds like a plan." Dinky chirps a bit.

Scootaloo notices Ben looking into a window. The filly calls out, "Hey, Mr. Mare. Looking for a gift for your daughter?"

"Oh yeah, I am, Scootaloo." Ben answers Scootaloo in concern. "But I need to find the right one to get her."

"It shouldn't be 'dat hard, as long as it's something 'dat shows you care for her." Apple Bloom explains to Ben with a nod.

"I know...perhaps I should make something about her...but what do I know about her?"

"Well, you could ask around town, make a story about Nyx or something." Sweetie suggests thoughtfully.

"Right, perhaps a life story of your daughter," Twist said in agreement.

As the fillies and colt left, Ben made a thoughtful look. Perhaps the CMC are right, he could make a story. Some research will do...but with the birthday in 3 days, how will the stallion get the present done in time?

* * *

"First layer is done." Mrs. Cake announces as she and Pinkie finish the first layer.

"Out of curiosity, how much time did we made on the MMMM?" Pinkie asks Mrs. Cake as she put the frosting done.

"Last time, it was 5 days. If we get this done as well as focus on my customers, we will get this Nightmare Night/birthday cake done in 3."

Mr. Cake was feeding the twins. Luckily, it wasn't a rushed day with lest customers so there's no hurry of attending to some usual work while making the special order cake.

That is until Rainbow flew in, putting some bits onto the counter, calling out, "Hey, some donuts for me! And make it quick! I got a lot of practicing."

"Working on your Sonic Rainboom for Nyx's birthday, Dashie?" Pinkie asks happily as she got a bag of the usual donuts for Rainbow, putting them onto the counter.

"Yeah, been practicing and need the energy. Who knew doing all this for a niece could be so much fun and hard work?"

"I do it all the time, Dashie!"

* * *

Nyx looks puzzled as she notes her parents closing the library earlier, finishing up what remaining work they have to do.

"Hey Spike. Why are mommy and daddy closing up early?" Nyx ask Spike curiously as he is feeding his pet phoenix Pee-Wee.

"Oh...just because they got some plans for 3 days." Spike said, covering up Nyx's birthday surprise, "Nothing fancy."

"Koga, where's that..." Ben begins to say then he said his pet holding a checklist and quill pen to him. The Earth pony takes both while saying, "Thanks Koga."

Koga barks a bit. Twilight quickly said, "Nyx, we got to go somewhere. Spike, you and Owlowiscious are in charge of her."

"I thought we were going to play a game tonight." Nyx said in concern. "It's our annual game night!"

"Sorry, Nyx, maybe some other time! Come on, Ben."

Ben nods as he and Twilight gallops out of the library. Nyx groans as she stomps the floor in frustration. Her parents and everypony else is acting oddly today. The filly is let out of class for 3 days and the parents in question won't let her out to play.

"This is annoying, Spike! What is going on with everypony today?" Nyx ask Spike in frustration as she heads over to the calendar.

"Hoo," Owlowiscious said in his usual way.

"You know wh...now don't start that again!" Spike exclaims to Owlowiscious in annoyance. "Ahem, Nyx, I'm sure everypony has a good reason."

"But I'm outta class and has to stay inside and have to do so for today and in 3 days like today and in 2 days; what gives?" Nyx ask with a frown. It's like her parents and her friends are hiding something from her. But what?

Then Nyx looks at the calendar and notices something: a special day is marked: July 18th, the same day where the cult created her and when the alicorn filly first met her adopted mother Twilight.

"Why would mommy marked July 18th unless..." Nyx mumbles to herself. Then her eyes widen in excitement. "Of course, it must be my birthday!"

"What?" Spike asks in pretend confusion as Koga barks curiously.

"Of course, that explains everything! Mommy must've made July 18th my birthday and you're all making a surprise party."

"Err, I don't know..." Spike begins to say but Nyx gave him some puppy dog eyes look. "Awww, Nyx, no, don't give me that. Please!" But one more look forces him to give in. "Argh! Fine, you win. Yes, it's true! Your parents decided that you deserve a birthday and made July 18th that day...that's why the ponies are acting oddly as in being let out of class for 3 days and why you wouldn't be let out."

"Oh boy, I knew it, I knew it!" Nyx squeals while clapping her hooves together. "Oh, if only I can see the preparations...wait, no. A good birthday filly knows that you can't see the surprises, otherwise it won't be a surprise. Maybe I will pretend to be surprised. Isn't that exciting?"

"Yeah...exciting...so what would you want for your birthday, Nyx?"

Nyx pauses then sighs as she gallops upstairs. Spike and the pets follow her to the upstairs bedroom. They see her by the window, looking outside thoughtfully.

"The truth is, what you, mommy and everypony else can give me is fine...but I wish for a friend who understands what I'm going through, who is like me." Nyx explains. "Yes, my friends care for me and understand...but I always wanted to meet someone who is a bit of an outcast like me, who I can only have as a pet but a friend."

"You got Koga, isn't he enough?" Spike points out as Koga barks in agreement.

"Yeah, but he's daddy's pet. I kinda want one for my own..."

Nyx sighs as she looks up to the stars, seeing a wishing star. The filly smiles as she makes a wish...that Nyx herself will have a friend who is special and like a guardian angel...as well as understand what she's going through.

"Come on, let's get inside." Spike said as he ushers Nyx back into the library tree house.

* * *

Angel was watching the conversion from a tree branch in a tree before landing on the ground. The bunny looks thoughtfully. Nyx definitely wants a pet whose is a special friend and is an outcast who knows what she's going through...someone who is the right choice.

Just as Angel is preparing to head back home, the bunny's eyes widen as he saw something: a star is heading to the ground...and hitting it hard. Angel yelps as he rushes to the scene to investigate.

Angel eventually arrives at the crash landing, taking a good look at what hit. The bunny's eyes widen as he saw what it is: lying in the ground in a crater, groaning.

Perhaps...

* * *

"Oh, Angel, you're home." Fluttershy said as she spots Angel coming in. "Did you find out what Nyx wants?"

The bunny nods as he appears to be dragging in something. Fluttershy ask curiously, "What are you pull...oh...my."

Fluttershy's eyes widen like saucers as she saw what Angel dragged in...something that could be the right choice for Nyx...

Author's note  
What did Angel find and will it be the right choice for Nyx? The story continues (I already decided what the bunny has found so no guesses or suggestions).


	2. Chapter 2: The Love of a Birthday

Author's note  
To answer Nobodiez in 'The Return of an Old Friend', I know that but I am giving the fans a bit of a hint to his name for now.

Vision-king, yes, he will be used in the story. Trust me, you will be amazed at what this guy is.

And Mystery Guy; I don't think Golden Heart is afraid of Tadaka, he has took on Discord and knew that Lorcan killed Starlight ahead of time so I doubt your suggestion would work.

Chapter 2: The Love of a Birthday

A scroll is flying through the air on its wait to Canterlot, the reply from Golden Heart to Celestia about the request. It looks like to be a simple return...until a purple claw came from out of nowhere and grabbed it.

On a balcony of a castle tower, Lorcan is fuming a bit, having gotten back from the universe that Twilight dreamt up. And boy, he is a bit ticked off. The dragon mumbles, "Must be a message to Celestia. I must know what she's up to so I am prepared for her at all times."

Lorcan opens the scroll and reads it carefully. The villain look amused as he saw whom the scroll is from. Lorcan chuckles some more. Instead of burning it, he instead releases it, allowing the scroll to continue on its journey.

Lorcan then says a few words of amusement, "So, Celestia's old friend Golden Heart is returning, huh?" The dragon took out a hilt and activates it, revealing the hilt itself to be a Beam Sword; the color is blade while the cord is black. "She must be getting desperate to try to stop me. Well, if Celestia wants to bring in a old friend, fine by me. That gives me one more pony to get rid of."

Lorcan thus swiftly strikes a gargoyle, it splits into two...

* * *

It's next morning in Ponyville as some ponies are preparing for Nyx's birthday. At the clubhouse, the CMC are quickly at work on making wood statues for them.

"Hmm, needs more paint," Scootaloo said as she paints some orange on her own statue. "There, how is Pipsqueak's coming along?"

Apple Bloom chips off a part of the statue that she's working on. The filly replies, "Shucks, doing along fine, Scoots. It should be done."

"I hope Nyx loves this." Pipsqueak squeaks happily. "Is this going to be from all of us?"

"Yew betcha, Pipsqueak, an' there's many more where 'dat came from."

"Oh boy, oh boy! This is going to be great!" Sweetie squeals a bit as she looks at her own statue. "I really love my statue's mane!"

"Oh, it's almost time for school." Dinky yelps as she looks at the clock nearby.

"Dang nab it, yer're right, Dinky. Come on, Cutie Mark Crusaders, we gotta wash up an' finish 'dis here project later." Apple Bloom said as she and the CMC, minus the absent Nyx, heads off to get washed up and head to school on time.

* * *

Rarity arrives at Fluttershy's cottage to pick up Opal. The white unicorn grins as she came in, saying in, "Good morning, Fluttershy! How are we today?"

"Oh, doing fine, yes. If you're wondering about Opal, the cat is just a dear." Fluttershy giggles as she finishes feeding Opal. "Did you get your orders done?"

"Yes, as well as the wonderful dress that I made for Nyx. Oh, I hope she adores it."

"Well, I'm sure she would love it, Rarity. You have been an influence on her life, especially her manners and all."

"Yes, for someone who used to be Nightmare Moon, she learned a lot of manners." Rarity said pleased. Fluttershy is right. When Twilight first introduced Nyx to her to help disguise the filly at first, Rarity taught matters to Nyx and the filly alicorn learnt them so well.

Suddenly Rarity yelps as something shakes from a cage nearby. The white unicorn blinks as she saw it and heard some sort of growling.

"Uh, Fluttershy, darling; what is inside that cage?" Rarity asks Fluttershy in concern.

"Oh, well, Angel found it last night. I admit, I was a bit scared...but then upon seeing it a bit and taking care of the thing, the creature is beginning to be a bit tamed." Fluttershy explains. "Granted, it is a bit wild and bites at my hoof at times but...I think I may give him as a present for Nyx."

"Wait, slow down. You're going to give something wild that you found off the ground to a little filly?"

"Well...Koga used to be wild but he was tame, right? And Ben took him in, right?"

"Okay, yes, that is correct...but what kind of creature are you going to be giving Nyx?" Rarity asks Fluttershy curiously as Angel took some food to the cage. The unicorn looks startled as a claw came out and took the stuff, bringing it into the cage and is heard chewing.

"To be honest, I dunno...but well, Angel heard Nyx wanting a friend like her who is an outcast and a guardian angel. This is what she could be looking for." Fluttershy said. Burping noises are heard.

"Well, for a guardian angel, that thing needs some manners of its own!"

"Of course; I hate to keep it in a cage...but I want this animal to be a surprise for Nyx. I hope she is right."

Fluttershy come over to the cage and hold out a picture of Nyx to show the animal what it's going to be a present to. The thing took the picture itself and looks at it in curiosity. Who could this be?

* * *

Ben came into the library; Twilight was finishing wrapping her present with Spike. The baby dragon asks curiously, "You think Nyx would love this?"

"Oh I hope so. I took a while to pick this out just for her." Twilight giggles happily. She spots her love and spoke up, "How are preparations, Ben?"

"The Cakes and Pinkie are on the second layer right now. Rainbow Dash just perfected her Sonic Rainboom. Rarity just got the dress, Cheerilee's class is working on the special gift project for Nyx, and the Apples are half done with the barn." Ben explains to her love. "I haven't checked up on Fluttershy just yet."

"Have you informed your mother?"

"No, not yet. I was planning on doing so later though."

"And what will you be getting our little filly?" Twilight ask Ben while nuzzling him.

"I believe I planned on making a story for her...but with the birthday coming so close, I will need special help. I am planning on making a commission to Canterlot's famous writer 'PSP'." Ben explains, making the other gasp in surprise and amazement.

"PSP; Whoa, really," Spike gasps in surprise, "The most famous author of great classics like 'Better Living Science and Ponies' and 'Little Sugar Shop of Horror'?"

"The same pony; I met the guy when I returned home, remember? I just need to pay his fee and it should be set. Hopefully he doesn't mind making a story about a former tyrant."

"I'm sure he won't. PSP is a very understanding and kind pony. If anyone can make this story for Nyx in time, it will be him." Twilight explains. Just then she spots Nyx coming downstairs, motioning the others to be silent, "Morning, Nyx honey! How are we this morning?"

"Oh, fine, mommy. Whatcha doing?" Nyx ask Twilight with a grin.

"Oh, nothing much. Just library work."

"Oh, nothing else like parties and such? Planning something for a little filly, hmm?"

Spike looks a bit nervous. Twilight frowns as she said, "No. Not really. Nothing planned anyway. Why?"

"Oh nothing," Nyx said happily as she took out a book and reads it. "I would be glad if we have another party around here, a birthday for a special somepony. If I'm having one, I would be excited and anxious. Oh, wouldn't it be neat if we have it at a friend's barn?"

The others blink a bit, Koga whines as Nyx heads back upstairs. Ben said, "I think she found out. I didn't tell her and you didn't, Twilight. So that leaves..."

"Spike; You told her?" Twilight ask Spike in annoyance and disbelief.

"I can't help it! Those puppy dog eyes are hard to resist!" Spike protests to Twilight innocently, making the mare sigh in annoyance. "Once she used them, my defenses fell like butter. At least Pinkie Pie didn't use just cute dirty trick!"

"Great...now it's going to be hard to cover up the party for my little filly now..."

* * *

Later, at Applejack's barn, Twilight arranged a meeting for her and her friends about what just happened with her.

"Girls, we got a big problem." She said in concern.

"Ooh, ooh! Spike spilled the beans and Nyx knows that her birthday's coming and she's suspecting a party, right?" Pinkie asks Twilight with a wild smile.

"How did you know?" Twilight ask Pinkie in shock, wondering how her pink friend knew already.

"**_I read the scriiiiipt!_**" Pinkie answers in a singy-songy voice while bouncing around the room happily.

"Pinkie, you are SO random." Rainbow sighed.

Twilight sighs in annoyance, Pinkie's weirdness amazes her at timed. The purple unicorn continues, "I'm worried."

"Why? So what that Nyx knows that she's having a birthday now and is expecting a party?" Rainbow remarks with a shrug. "Not a big deal, right?"

"But I want her party to be a surprise." Twilight said in frustration. "How are we supposed to get things done in time without her getting nosy and such?"

"Calm down, Twilight; We can git 'dis right." Applejack assures Twilight. "All yew have 'ta do is git yer little filly out o' Ponyville fer a while so we can git things done."

"Right…maybe..." Twilight said thoughtfully. "I think I can take Nyx to visit mom and dad, as well as Shining and Cadance to spend the night. Maybe I could inform the princess of the party myself. She is Ben's adopted mother which in turn makes her Nyx's grandmother."

"Grandma Celly," Rarity giggles a bit, "I can never get over that cute nickname Nyx gave for her."

"Stupid question, Twilight," Rainbow said puzzled. "July 18th is Nyx's birthday...but if I remember right, you were abducted in the early spring/late winter."

"I know that...but it was July at the time." Twilight explains. "After the incident with Discord, the princesses decided to adopt Earth's calendar days as of our own so that early spring/late winter is now March."

"That somehow makes sense." Applejack commented.

"I am just worried that my gift for Nyx won't be ruined." Fluttershy said in concern.

"Why, what did you get her?" Twilight ask Fluttershy puzzled.

"Well...it's a bit complicated...Angel found it last night, I took care of it and have to put it in a cage." Fluttershy explains meekly. "Is doing so cruel? I don't want to but I don't want to ruin Nyx's present by letting her know."

"It's all right, Fluttershy." Twilight said, "I'm sure it must be something exotic and has to be tamed."

"Oh, I'm sure it will be by the time this story is over." Pinkie explains happily, much to her friends' confusion.

That pink pony confuses them a lot.

* * *

In her home, Rainbow came in to check up on her e-mails on her computer, saying, "Okay, computer, it's been a long time since I checked e-mails on you; Time to see if I got any ideas for Nyx."

Rainbow brings up her e-mails, seeing this.

******To all ponies,****  
****Prepare yourselves, the Dragon Age will return! You all will fall to the might of my Dragon Army once the Elements of Harmony are mine and your Magic user is dead! Tadaka shall be avenged!  
****-L**

Rainbow looks in annoyance as she snaps, "Oh horse crap! If I get any more junk mail about this subject, I am going to shoot bricks! DELETED," Everytime, the Pegasi pony gets this nonsense about 'Dragon Armies' or 'Tadaka'. The pony does the usual deleted tactic.

**DELETED!**

"Okay, ponies, you better got something better for Nyx." Rainbow said as she brings up the next e-mail.

**Hey there, Rainbow Dash!  
****  
****I heard that you're going to have a birthday party for Nyx soon. How about I suggest two gifts to give her for you?**

**1. Make your Sonic Rainboom****  
****  
2. An autographed Dasheresque sunglasses!**

**I know that she will love them.**

**Sincerely,****  
****  
Just Sonic**

Rainbow smiles as she said, "Just...good ideas. I am already working on a Sonic Rainboom...but I think I got a spare pair of sunglasses in this place."

Rainbow quickly search her home, looking for a pair of sunglasses, the right size for Nyx while at the same time the same style Rainbow herself used in the Dasheresque films.

"Here we go!" Rainbow exclaims as she pulls out a pair of sunglasses, just the right size for Nyx. "Now I need is a pen and I am going to autograph these babies."

* * *

Fluttershy in her cottage came to the cottage and peeks in. The Pegasi is wondering how this thing came to Equestria...and if it's the right one for Nyx.

"Uh, excuse me...you okay in there?" Fluttershy ask the newcomer meekly. The mysterious creature inside the cage looked towards her.

"I'm so sorry for the cage...but I want you to be a surprise for my honorary niece." Fluttershy explains. "Her name is Nyx, heard of her? You saw her picture."

The creature pauses a bit then Fluttershy said, "I promise in 2 days, I will let you out and you can meet Nyx. Oh, I hope you love her. She is the most sweetest little filly you will ever meet."

The newcomer didn't say a word. Fluttershy begins to ask, "Uh...can you talk? I mean, animals around here can't but..."

The newcomer then speaks, "Yes...me can talk...a little..." Hearing this got Fluttershy to gasp a bit in surprise.

"Oh my gosh! Next to Spike, I have never seen a talking..." Fluttershy giggles a bit. "Wow, you can talk?"

"Still baby...learning..." The newcomer explains. "What is...little Nyx...like?"

"Like I said but I am adding to what I said, Nyx is a sweet and kind filly, and she's very special." Fluttershy explained.

"Ah...am I special? Back home, I was the runt of the clan...my kind treats me different because of my size and my opinions." The newcomer said sadly. "What kind of filly would want someone like me...if she saw whom I am?"

"Awww, don't be like that." Fluttershy said to the creature gently. "It's what on the inside that counts. A long time ago, Nyx was Nightmare Moon...she only did the evil things that the evil alicorn was because that's what she thought that she should be like others wanted her to. But the truth is, Nyx is already loved as herself, no longer wanting to go after old desires that were never hers in the first place."

"So...basically the idea is that me shouldn't be what others wanted me to be...but to be whom I want to be?" The gift for Nyx asks curiously.

"That's right. You should be whoever you want to be. A friend, a protector...anything nice," Fluttershy said kindly.

Nyx's present thought about what the caring Pegasus pony said for a moment.

"Yeah...maybe," The present said thoughtfully.

* * *

Ben has gotten all the info about Nyx from the cult abducting Twilight to when she became Twilight's adopted daughter permanently. Now he needs to make a message to PSP himself. Twilight has already left, taking Nyx with her to Canterlot so the stallion got the privacy needed for this task.

"Spike, come in. I need your help." Ben calls out to Spike.

"What's up, Ben?" Spike asked as he entered the room where Ben is.

"I need you to send a message and info to PSP." Ben said seriously. "Can you send anything to anyone other than mom?"

"Well, Twilight and I have been practicing a bit...but in the likely event that I can't, better send something to your adopted mother." Spike suggested.

"Right, good point. Right, take an extra letter." Ben said to Spike who got out the quill pen and paper, "'To my mother. I need you to send this to PSP ASAP. It's very informant.'"

Spike nods as he finish it, then got more paper out to send to PSP.

Ben then continues, "'To the author PSP, we have never met before, but you know me. I am Ben Mare, the adopted son of Princess Celestia, the colt-friend of Twilight Sparkle and the former Demon Pony. I send you this message asking for a commission. You see, my adopted daughter Nyx's, whom you know as Nightmare Moon once, birthday is coming up. I request that you make a book based on that part of her life so I can give it to her as a birthday present. Twilight and I will pay you for your services and we will give you credit if you wish to publish the book for your next work. Be sure to respond at your convenience. Ben Mare.'"

Ben pauses then ask Spike, "Did you get and understand all that, Spike?"

"I think so." Spike said with a nod.

"Really; repeat what I said back to me." Ben insists to Spike to make sure that the dragon heard and written the message right.

Spike cleared his throat as he read the paper, "'To the author PSP, we have never met before, but you know me. I am Ben Mare, the adopted son of Princess Celestia, the colt-friend of Twilight Sparkle and the former Demon Pony. I send you this message asking for a commission. You see, my adopted daughter Nyx's, whom you know as Nightmare Moon once, birthday is coming up. I request that you make a book based on that part of her life so I can give it to her as a birthday present. Twilight and I will pay you for your services and we will give you credit if you wish to publish the book for your next work. Be sure to respond at your convenience; Ben Mare.'"

"Good. Now send it to mom. She will know what to do from there." Ben said with a grin.

"Right," Spike nodded before he rolled up the paper, and then he blew fire on it, sending the message to Celestia, who'd be sure to send it to PSP.

* * *

"Good to see you again, Twilight," Mrs. Sparkle giggles as she nuzzles Twilight as well as Nyx. The house has since been rebuilt after the Party Cannon Disaster, "And to you too, little Nyx."

"Hi, Granny Sparkle." Nyx giggles while nuzzling her grandmother on Twilight's side. "Good news. I think I'm going to be have a special day."

"Is that so?"

"My daughter has some idea of a special day." Twilight said while giving a wink to her parents who get the idea. "Listen, Nyx, I have to visit your other grandma...about something. Be right back."

Twilight gallops out of the house quickly. Nyx giggles while saying, "I gotta get a birthday!"

"Well, happy birthday, Nyx." Mr. Sparkle said with a smile. "Tell me, what do you wish for your birthday?"

"Oh...something I made on a wishing star. Can't tell you, otherwise it wouldn't come true."

* * *

Twilight gallops through the streets quickly, heading to Castle Canterlot. She greets the guards who permit her entry. Twilight rushes through the castle until she arrives at Celestia's study.

Celestia herself was reading some scrolls and doing some inspections when Twilight came into the study. The alicorn grins as she said, "Ah, Twilight, my faithful student and my niece-in-law. I didn't suspect you to be visiting."

"I know, but I have to come to Canterlot, it's urgent to not just me but Nyx." Twilgiht explains as she trots up to her teacher. "Nyx's birthday is coming up."

"Oh, yes, of course, I started to suspect something when Ben send me a note asking me to send a message to PSP. Only when you brought that up did my suspicions were confirmed. Tell me, did you get everything ready?"

"Well, we are decorating the barn right now, Pinkie and the Cakes are making the birthday cake, some of my friends got their gifts for Nyx already or making them, you know what Ben s doing...as for me? Well...I will be honest, I got her something, I hope Nyx likes it."

Celestia smiles, nuzzling Twilight while saying, "I'm sure whatever you got for Nyx, she will enjoy it as she does you as a mother.

"Thank you, Princess. I'm positively sure of it now." Twilight said with a smile. "Listen, are you going to attend the party? I know you're busy and all as well as your past with my daughter, but Nyx would appreciate it if you, as her grandmother, would do so."

"I will see what I can do. I won't promise anything. Perhaps I can get Luna to do something special once nighttime comes. As her half-sister and once a part of Nyx, she should give your daughter something special."

"Oh, I hope it's something wonderful."

Just then, a knock came at the door. Celestia looks puzzled as she ask, "Well, who can that be?"

Celestia goes to the door and opens it as Twilight watches. The two ponies saw outside a male brown alicorn with green/red mane and green/light brown tail with a gold heart cutie mark, wearing a golden plated chest armor, gold bracelets with green jewels and silver anklets with green jewels.

"Golden Heart," Celestia gasp in surprise upon seeing an old friend. "Is that you? I thought your letter said..."

"Yes, but I fear that someone has intercept it before letting the message go on the way here...so I came earlier than expected." Golden Heart said sternly then spots Twilight, bowing to her. "Twilight Sparkle, we meet at last."

* * *

In a part of Canterlot is a mansion owned by a very special pony author of books and stories known throughout Equestria. The author is in his study, having a discussion with his partner in crime/writing.

PSP is a tan pony with a short black mane, a short black tail, and green eyes. He has a quill in a S cutie mark symbol on his behind.

"I'm telling ya, PSP, writing is getting slow for us." The other pony said. Now this other guy, Bat Groom, is a white coated pony with a long black mane, as a long black tail and red eyes that appears to be crossed eye like Derpy; What's interesting about him is that the stallion has bat wings. "I mean, haven't you thought up any ideas?"

"Not yet, Bat." PSP said with a groan as he sat at his desk. "I hope inspiration or some help arrive soon. My readers need something classic and interesting, but nothing comes up."

"Oh you find something soon or we're going to go broke here."

PSP sighs a bit, he needs an idea or some idea, but what? Suddenly the two stallions yelps as a cloud of smoke appear. They blink as a scroll along with some paper lands onto PSP's table. Someone must've send them a message, but who?

"So who would be sending us anything?" Bat asks PSP who takes the stuff and reads them carefully, then in interest, "PSP?"

"I believe my writer's block is finally over. Do you know of Ben Mare?" PSP ask his partner with a grin.

"Adopted son of Princess Celestia who is dating her faithful student Twilight Sparkle? What about him?"

"Well, Ben Mare is sending me a commission, he wishes me to make a storybook based on a certain part of life of his daughter...Nyx."

Bat gasps in surprise and alarm, "You mean...the former Nightmare Moon? He wants us to write a book about her?"

"For her birthday...and I think I got the idea needed for our big hit! Of course, the birthday is in 2 days so this must be done." PSP explains to Bat eagerly "If this commission is done, we can ask for permission to use the book to sell to the public."

"But it's impossible to do a book in 2 days!"

"Well, we better get to work then, won't we?"

Author's note  
This party is getting good, doesn't it? PSP and Bat Groom are based on Penstrokepony and his partner in writing Batty Gloom. The descriptions are from a commission that Penstrokepony asked someone to do so check it out at deviantART sometime. Please don't sue.

What is that creature in the cage? Will Golden Heart's arrival be any perfect? And will PSP and Bat get the commission done in time? Tune in next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Memories of the Past

Author's note  
Nice reviews, folks. Nobodiez, maybe I could use the voice actor when the time comes. One can never know.

Chapter 3: Memories of the Past

"So you're Golden Heart? The hero of Discord's reign," Twilight ask while looking up and down at the one called Golden Heart, "Amazing. The princess mentioned you once but I never saw you until now."

"Yes, well, I wasn't around because I was retired and lived far away." Golden Heart explains to Twilight. "It is an honor meeting one of the holders of the Magic Element. I apologize for not being here when you were facing Discord and the Changelings. Matters at home deserve my attention."

"You are forgiven, Golden Heart. May as well since my friends and I took care of that problem."

"Golden Heart, you and I both know of the matter at hand." Celestia said to Golden Heart seriously, reminding her friend of what she has written...about him.

"Yes, I know. We are dealing with something more dangerous as Nightmare Moon, Discord and Chrysalis right now." Golden Heart said with a serious nod. "We should get be prepared, knowing him, he may have read my letter on the way over here."

Twilight looks worried as she glances between both alicorns. Whatever they're saying doesn't sound good at all. The purple unicorn asks nervously, "Is there something that I should know about? What..."

"Never mind that for now, Twilight Sparkle." Celestia said waving a hoof while smiling a bit. "For now, you have a special birthday for a special filly to work with."

"I don't know. I don't feel comfortable if whoever you two are talking about would attack without warning."

"Knowing this individual, he won't attack until he himself is ready to. Anyway, Celestia is right. Your daughter will need every love and attention she can get now." Golden Heart assures to Twilight with a smile. "And if it helps matters anyway, I will attend to give your daughter my wishes."

Twilight pauses then smiles, saying, "Yeah...I think she would love that. Thank you. And you're right: my main focus is my daughter's special birthday."

"Perhaps you should make it special by taking her to Sir Spell Nexus, the one who started the events that led to her creation in the first place." Celestia said thoughtfully. "He has been a big sad and down lately, still taking the heat for what happened during those times. You and Nyx should visit and cheer him up."

"You're right, I must assure Sir Spell Nexus that there are no hard feelings and we truly forgave him..."

Twilight say her goodbyes to the princess and Golden Heart before leaving. The male alicorn watch her go, saying in concern, "I'm concern about the fact that we haven't explain about Lorcan yet."

"Twilight is in the middle of the most important events in her life right now." Celeatia said seriously. "Now is not the time to worry about the one who took her brother's life."

* * *

"Okay, the second chapter picture is done." Bat announces as he got the second chapter of the book done. The bat winged pony glances at PSP who is working on the fifth chapter now. "How many is this story going to have?"

"Let's see...last ball count...there are 21 chapters, as well as the prologue. I think I did Nyx's adventures so well. I am up to her argument with Twilight." PSP explains to his parents. "I feel sad for the little filly."

"Well, she was having worries due to what she experienced in the Everfree Forest as well as her problems with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. BTW, should the name of Diamond's father be Filthy Rich as originally named or some other name?"

"To be honest, Bat old pal, I thought of using the name 'Regal Cut' and give him a different job...but I felt that would be untrue to Mr. Rich himself."

"And making Rarity and Sweetie orphans when their parents are truly alive," Bat remarks with a scoff. "I mean, that wouldn't be nice and true."

"Neither are Gabby Gums reports about you and me." PSP groans a bit as he got the next paragraph done. "Luckily, that matter is cleared up. Who knew that it was Nyx's friends who were Gabby Gums the whole time?"

"Yeah, luckily the school newspaper made a correction. I just hope we don't get criticism over Nyx or anything else."

"Right, that poor filly has suffered enough for her actions, no need to push it."

* * *

It was nighttime at Fluttershy's cottage. The Pegasi in question is sleeping in her home along with most of the animals. And I said most because a certain animal in his cage is sleeping.

The animal sighs as he looks up to the sky through a window, remembering what his past was like: small, unforgiving and cruel. The poor dear was lucky to escape his situation and prison, landing in this world that his kind wanted to conquer generations ago.

The animal is lucky that Fluttershy wasn't scared of him...and was kind to help him and take the creature in until he is given to Nyx. But would she accept him? The animal is sad that he may be rejected again.

The animal saw a book near his cage and took it through the bars. He looks at it, seeing an Ugly Duckling in a picture crying out, "Lost". He is lonely and no one wants him...then the duckling found his true family who loves and adores him. Will the creature has a life like this?

"Lost..." The newcomer mumbles as he looks up to the sky. "I'm...lost..."

* * *

Twilight with Nyx on her back trots up to the front door of the mansion owned by Sir Spell Nexus. The purple unicorn knocks on the door with a smile.

The door opens as Nexus's butler, Proper Etiquette, answers, blinking as he saw Twilight and Nyx, "Ah, Miss Sparkle. Welcome, I didn't know you and Nyx were going to be visiting."

"The princess told me to do so, this is to cheer up Nexus and assure him that we both forgiven him for his actions when under the influence of Nightmare Moon's essence." Twilight said to Proper with a smile.

"Well, the master needs some cheering up...and some friends. Come."

Proper allows Twilight and Nyx into the mansion, leading him to the study. Sure enough, there's Nexus in his chair, a bit pale and such, as well as downtrodden. And it didn't help that his former student and the one whom was once Nightmare Moon, both whose lives he tries to influence or ruined, is now visiting him.

"Twilight Sparkle, Nyx...how nice to see you." Nexus said with a sigh.

"Nexus, it's time to put behind your dark past." Twilight said with a smile. "And assure you that all is forgiven."

"I'm not sure if I deserve to be forgiven, for all I did to you, Nyx and everypony else." Nexus said sadly.

"Aw, come on, Nexus. What you did before was only because you were under the influence of Nightmare Moon's evil." Twilight assured Nexus.

"Right; Yes, I was a bit unhappy that you wanted me to kill mommy, her friends and my friends...and given gave the blessing onto mommy to force me into remembering who I am." Nyx said gently. "But you were somepony you aren't. After all, it takes a long road to redemption for anyone wanting to make up for being evil. Remember when you help out against the fight against Boris?"

"Well...yes, but I gave him the spell that almost destroy us all." Spell Nexus points out in sadness.

"Doesn't matter; the point is, you helped out during that crisis, willing to make up for your past sins. Huh 'past sins', sound likes an idea for a book." Nyx chuckles the last part. "Seriously though, you told me how much you appreciate Celestia back before the Blessing."

"You were a nice and understanding headmaster of my school before the Blessing, that's who you really are." Twilight said with a smile, "Even when I attacked my daughter...that wasn't who I really am and I was forgiven for what happened; you should be too."

"Do you really think so, Twilight," Nexus asked as he looked at the purple unicorn.

"I know so." Twilight replied with a nod.

"You will feel better, Nexus...even when you are boring when you talk and rant." Nyx giggles making Nexus sighs a bit irritated. "Oh, I almost forgot. My birthday is coming up!"

"What, seriously," Nexus ask while blinking his eyes a bit making Twilight chuckles sheepishly. "I'm surprised that you got one since you weren't made naturally."

"Yes, but I think I deserve one too." Nyx squeaks a bit. "Oh, I cannot wait!"

Nexus dismiss Nyx for a moment as she leaves the room. The headmaster asks Twilight, "Your daughter has a birthday?"

"Yes, I made July 18th that day. I am planning a birthday party but Nyx got Spike to spill the beans." Twilight groans a bit. "Hopefully we get ready in time. Speaking of party, would you like to attend?"

"I…I don't know. I didn't leave a nice impact on Ponyville when I was there last." Nexus said in concern, recalling how his last visit to Ponyville didn't end well, especially since he tried to hang Twilight to get the love out of Nightmare Moon's heart. "What if they try to punish me on sight?"

"Rainbow has already forgiven you, Nexus, and so do some ponies. Come to the party." Twilight said gently. "You will find that things have changed."

"I'm sure everypony will forgive you." Nyx assured the melancholy pony.

"Well...I will see what I can do." Nexus said with a sigh. Then he blinks a bit upon seeing Nyx, "Nyx? How did..."

"I was small, I sneak in without noticing." Nyx said with a cute grin, making Twilight sighs in annoyance.

"Nyx, come on, it's called a surprise party for a good reason." Twilight said seriously.

"Sorry, mommy," Nyx said. Then a thought came to her head, "Sir Spell Nexus? There's something I always wanted to ask you. How is it that the Elements of Harmony didn't affect me when I took control?"

"Right, did it happen when you and your cult captured me?" Twilight ask Nexus in concern. "What happened on that night?"

Nexus hesitates a bit while saying, "That...is a long story. You sure you want to hear it?"

"We aren't going anywhere for a while, Sir Spell Nexus." Twilight said with a nod.

Nexus nods as he begins to explain, "Well, you see...on that night, when I put that bag over your head, put sound dampening spell on it to keep you from screaming and kick you...I need something to keep the Elements from harming her. So...I cut you and used some of your blood."

"Wait, blood," Twilight ask Nexus stunned. "You mean..."

"That's right; we used your blood for immunity and for a body." Nexus explains. He pauses then adds, "That explains how Nyx got her ability to want to learn, from you. So through DNA and such, you are, in fact, her real mother!"

"What," Twilight ask in shock and alarm. She can't believe what she herself is hearing.

"Twilight is my real mother?" Nyx ask in surprise and amazement.

"Yes." Nexus said while looking down. "Sorry for not mentioning this before...but I was guilt-ridden and depressed."

Twilight pauses then nuzzles Nyx while saying, "Well, no matter what the case is...Nyx is still my own daughter, through and through. And I care for her like a mother should."

"Thanks, mommy," Nyx said with a smile on her face.

"You're welcome, honey." Twilight smiled back.

* * *

Ben Mare was cleaning out the front part, sighing a bit. He misses Twilight and Nyx but knows that they're scheduled to come back.

"Man, this is what I called a boys' day in." Spike comments while coming in. "Just us guys, hanging out."

"Spike, have you ever miss someone every day and want to be with them again?" Ben asks Spike with a sigh.

"To be honest, whenever Twilight and her friends leave me behind intentionally or unintentionally, I miss them." Spike admits. "Why do you ask?"

"When I was alone and exiled myself when I was a Demon Pony, I missed Twilight all my life. It took my love for her and some help from Zecora to keep me from going crazy." Ben explains with a sigh. "Of course, I am getting nervous when Twilight and Nyx leaving for the day."

Spike smiles as he pats Ben on the back, saying, "No worries. They aren't gone forever. They just left to surprise Nyx. You will see them tomorrow."

"Yeah...you're right. Thanks, Spike, I was worried for a moment." Ben said to Spike with a grin. "It's no wonder you're Twilight's number one assistant! You look out for your fellow ponies and is the next thing she has to a brother since her own two ones."

"Awww, come on! You're making me blush. You're..." Spike then pauses, realizing what Ben just said. "Wait, her 'own two ones'? Twilight only has one brother."

"Oh...sorry, just...a mistake." Ben said sheepishly, realizing that Spike has no knowledge of Twilight's other brother Starlight...and decides not to explain. "Well, never mind. Okay, some of the ponies are busy with the party; So how about we close the library and hang out, just us two guys?"

"Sure, why not?" Spike said.

* * *

Golden Heart listens in as Celestia informs him of the events that occurred during Lorcan's return, what surprises him is the return of the princess's own colt, Ben Mare.

"So you have a son named Ben Mare...who was the same Demon Pony you told me about...and now he is the holder of the Triforce Element, correct?" Golden Heart ask Celestia curiously.

"Yes, I'm worried that Lorcan himself may try to hurt Ben and use his Triforce Element to release the Dragon Army." Celestia said grimly. "We may need all the help that we can get to stop him."

"No worries. If Lorcan tries something, we will try our best to stop him. What I regret is not stopping Lorcan when I knew what he did to Starlight."

"Yes. One of your spells can make you see all of Equestria when needed. I'm worried that when the time comes, we may have to tell Spike the truth about him, Starlight, Tadaka, everything."

"I'm surprised how many secrets you kept about Spike, especially concerning his grandfather King Spykoran the Old, the original Spike." Golden Heart said in amazement.

Celestia pauses a bit then adds, "Amazement; More like the opposite, old friend."

* * *

It was almost time for Nyx's bedtime as she and Twilight arrives home. To the two's delight, a familiar unicorn and his wife are at the table, talking with Twilight's parents.

"Uncle Shiny," Nyx giggles a bit. Shining turns and grins upon seeing his niece trotting to him.

"Hey there, little Nyxie," Shining said while nuzzling Nyx. "How are you?"

"I didn't know you coming with Aunt Cadance!"

"Well, Shining got some time off for a while so we thought we could visit Twilight's parents." Cadance explains with a giggle.

"Guess what? I got a birthday coming up." Nyx exclaims happily and anxiously. "I got a party and everything."

"Come on, Nyx, time for bed. No need to get overexcited." Twilight said, secretly annoyed by Nyx's announcements so far. The idea is for her daughter to not be so anxious to get back to Ponyville too soon.

Nyx saw a book with the title 'Crystal Ponies' on it which Cadance is looking at, then the filly ask, "'Crystal Ponies'? What are Crystal Ponies?"

"Those are for another time, Nyxie. Come on, off to bed." Cadance said with a smile, motioning her niece to head on upstairs.

Nyx shrugs a bit and heads upstairs, she can't wait for a party that is coming. Mr. Sparkle shook his head, adding, "Too much birthday."

"I know, dad. Spike told her, it's getting a bit hard to keep her away from the surprises." Twilight said with a sigh as she sat down in a chair. "So Shining, are you going to attend the party?"

"Well, I did mention having some time off for a while. Perhaps Cadance and I can swing on by and attend." Shining said with a grin. "Can't miss my little niece's big day now, can I?"

"Indeed. It's not unlike my parties that my own parents threw for me." Cadance said with a smile. She notices a concerned look on Twilight's face, "Twilight? Is there a problem? What's wrong?"

"The princess told me that you and Nyx went off to visit Sir Spell Nexus. What happened?"

"Oh...I found out what happened to me when the cult tried to bring back Nightmare Moon. Turns out that they used my blood in the ritual...and that it brought back Nightmare Moon for her own body; So that means I am Nyx's real mother." Twilight said with a sigh, much to her family's surprise. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I am not upset, just awkward. Am I a bit too young to have foals?"

"Twilight, you are never too young. You took care of Nyx, despite some setbacks. You acted on mother instinct." Mrs. Sparkle explains to her daughter gently. "There isn't anything wrong?"

"I know. I am also concerned that once word of this spreads around, it's going to be even more awkward."

"Trust me, Twiley, if any pony gives you more problem, they will answer to your friends, Ben...and me." Shining laughs as his horn glows a bit to make a small spell.

Cadance and Twilight laughs a bit, the pink alicorn comments, "Already sticking up for your sister, have you?"

"I have been since Twiley was a filly and I am not stopping anytime soon, baby!"

* * *

Nyx sat in her bed, looking thoughtful as she looks out a window to the moon raised by her half-sister Luna. The filly's birthday will soon be here...and she found out that Twilight was her real mother.

"I must be the most lucky filly in Equestria." Nyx mumbles happily as shet settles into bed. "Still...I would be even more lucky if I have someone like me..."

* * *

In his cage, the one in the cage looks out to the mood, looking thoughtfully. Will Nyx likes him? Will he like her as a friend? What will happen?

The creature grunts as he looks back at his own past...

* * *

_In a POV, we see dragons laughing cruelly as they push him. One of them remarks, "You are a runt and a fool. How could you say that about Tadaka?"_

_"Me...got tired of hearing about monster. Me want freedom...and to meet ponies." The one talking snaps to the other dragons, only to get hit by a fireball."_

_"Don't know why you are one of the moon. But once Tadaka or one of his sons set us free, Equestria will burn. IT WILL BURN AND YOU WILL BE TRAPPED HERE!'" Another dragon roars furiously._

_"NEVER; LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_The one yelling fires a white blast at the dragons who got out of the way. It hits a wall, making an explosion. As all is clear, something unexpected happen: a rift is appearing!_

_The dragons look stunned. This prison that they're in was supposed to be unbreakable unless the Elements of Harmony are used to released them. Now...they can escape!_

_"Out of my way, stupid heads!" The one who fire the blast exclaims as he rush past the dragons. They look stunned for two reasons: the one that they mocked is escaping...and the rift is healing itself fast._

_The baby creature times it and jumps through the rift just before it heal all the way. His view became white until he saw blue sky...and green grass as he himself is heading towards it, hitting the ground hard..._

_The last thing that the newcomer to Equestria saw while groaning before he passed out was a white rabbit in a crater..._

* * *

The newcomer opens his eyes and frown. He is glad to escape those stupid dragons. The gift himself will be glad to have a new life here in Equestria...and with those who would care for him.

Author's note  
You like that? This chapter BTW holds a reference to the upcoming new season of _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_. Who is the newcomer? Will Nyx's anxiety to get her? And will they ever meet? Find out later!


	4. Chapter 4: Moon Dragon

Author's note  
On the contrary, Nobodiez, the gift is a bit more interesting than that...and he's about to appear in this chapter! And to answer your question, I don't know yet about the Autobots.

And now, on with the show!

Chapter 4: Moon Dragon

"What are we doing over here again?" Sweetie asks her friends in concern. It is early in the morning at Fluttershy's cottage, the Pegasi is still sleeping. And of course, those lovable CMC are up to no good again.

"Because Nyx's birthday is today, eeyup," Apple Bloom exclaims with an eager smile. "Ah overheard mah sister saying 'dat Fluttershy got something she done found 'de other night."

"Yeah, may as well see what she's getting Nyx." Scootaloo said with an eager smile. Apple Bloom opens the door, peeking in.

"Okay, 'de close is clearer."

The CMC trots in carefully. Fluttershy is asleep in her cottage...and so is Angel and the other animals for that matter. The fillies and colt are a bit anxious to see what she got for their friend.

"That must be the cage." Twist whispers as she saw a new cage nearby. The group sneaks in. "So what shall we do?"

"Let's open it and take a peek." Scootaloo said with a smirk.

"Oh, I don't know." Sweetie said in hesitation. "We could get into trouble if we open Nyx's present."

"Relax, we y'all just open it fer a few seconds, take a quick peek an' close it. No one would know." Apple Bloom said. Dinky hesitates a bit. "Come on, Dinky, open it."

Dinky gulps as she lifts the lock on the cage then opens it. The curious foals peek into the thing, seeing nothing but darkness. Where's the gift?

"Oooh, man," Scootaloo groans a bit, "We've been gypped and so has Nyx; There's nothing..."

Suddenly something rush out of the cage, knocking them down. The thing lands on the floor with a thud, it was so loud that all the animals in the cottage woke up, causing loud noises. Before the CMC could do anything, whatever the thing is broke through a window.

"Oh man, we're busted." Pipsqueak said with a worried at the broken gulp.

"Maybe Fluttershy won't notice." Sweetie said meekly.

Suddenly a scream is heard; the foals turn and saw a horrified Fluttershy at the top of the stairs with a frowning Angel. The mare screams, "What have you done?"

"Correction, now we're busted." Scootaloo said in worry.

* * *

It's the next morning, Nyx smiles happily as she trots downstairs. It's her birthday day, the pony can't wait! She is so excited for her big day. Nyx hopes that no one forgets or chose not to come.

Nyx spots Twilight is getting ready for something, she has no idea what it is. The alicorn filly asks curiously, "Mommy, are we heading home?"

"We will when I get back." Twilight said as she pats her daughter on the head. "I have to the Vault Reservoir, for something important for my former school. Can't tell you; Stay here and be good for your grandparents."

Nyx nods a bit as Twilight leaves, yet the filly couldn't help but be curious. What's so important for her former school that she gave out all the full details?

"Wait, I know!" Nyx exclaims excitedly. "Maybe there are presents inside for the party...Nexus must've worked overnight to have...oh, I am so eager...maybe I will take a little peek. Oh, I know that I shouldn't but..."

Nyx giggles as she leaves the house. One little peek won't hurt, right?

* * *

"O' all 'de dangerous an' most stupidest things yew foals have done, 'dis is 'de worst!" Applejack exclaims angrily. Apple Bloom and her friends stood in front of her, looking down in guilty while Big Macintosh glares at them from nearby. Fluttershy is watching. "Yew went an' broke into Fluttershy's cottage, open somepony's present without permission an' lost something our good friend has wanting to give her!"

"We're sorry, Applejack. We just wanted a peek." Apple Bloom said, tears in her eyes.

"Well, thanks 'ta yer peeking, yer good friend whom yew care enough 'ta hang wit', care fer an' even defend has lost a good present! Ah done hope yer're proud o' yerselves!"

"Come on; don't be mad at them, Applejack." A familiar voice spoke up. Big Macintosh gulps a bit as Cheerilee came in concern. "Yes, I know what they did was wrong, but they were only curious. And forgive me, but you acting like this is like what happened when they invaded your privacy during the Gabby Gums incident."

"Well, most of us." Sweetie said sheepishly. Only Twist, Pipsqueak (who wasn't a member yet back then), Dinky and Nyx weren't involved with the founders when the Gabby Gums incident happened.

Applejack sighs a bit, "Shucks, Ah know...Ah was just upset. Fluttershy worked so hard an'...now it's gone."

"Oh, it's okay. I can get Nyx another present." Fluttershy said meekly. "It's no big deal and I guess I did overreact."

"No, we want 'ta make it up. Please, let us go an' find it, please." Apple Bloom pleads to the grown up ponies.

"Punish us by making us find it; we can make it up to you." Pipsqueak pleads in sadness. "Please, Nyx was a good friend and..."

"Well, what do you say, Applejack?" Cheerilee ask Applejack with a smile, giving an extra warm to Big Maicntosh who didn't say a word, "Big Mac?"

"Err, well, uh...I guess so...uh..." Big Macintosh said, blushing and a bit messed up.

"Well, fine, Ah suppose if they want 'ta make up fer what they did an' be punished...okay, foals, help Fluttershy find 'dat thing. It can't have gone too far." Applejack told the fillies and colt with a sigh. Maybe she was a bit hard on them at first. They are only kids after all.

The CMC cheers as they and Fluttershy leave to go find Nyx's gift that ran or flew off. Cheerilee chuckles a bit, smiling while saying, "I think we handle that better."

"Aww, horse apples; Ah done must be getting a bit soft."

"Yeah, bit soft." Big Macintosh said giving a goofy smile to Cheerilee.

Suddenly Pinkie rushes in, exclaiming happily, "Good news! The Nightmare Night cake will soon be done! The Cakes are going to be needing extra help in getting it here. It's tricky, this isn't like take the MMMM to the train station!"

"All right, Big Mac? Git over 'ta 'de bakery as soon as yew can an...stop staring at Cheerilee for a moment." Applejack exclaims to her big brother who snaps out of it somewhat. "Yew can stare at her later; Git 'dat cake over here."

"Eeyup, no problem," Big Macintosh said, blushing like mad as he leaves the barn.

"Darn, Ah done thought after 'de love poison incident was done, yew two were dating 'ta play a trick on 'de girls."

"Yeah...maybe," Cheerilee said with a happy sigh, smiling to where Big Macintosh was a few seconds ago.

* * *

The gift flew up to a mountain part near Canterlot, sitting on a cliff. He has escaped, no doubt about that, but does he himself want to?

"Maybe I escape to find that Nyx filly...I always wanted a friend. I've always been treated like outcast by those dragons." The creature mumbles as he looks at his scaly tail with a moon like end thoughtfully. "Was Nyx treated like an outcast too? Is that why she has the same eyes as Nightmare Moon?

The creature must know...he must find her somehow.

* * *

At Twilight's former school, she was at the Vault Reservoir that she mentioned last night, where a huge, vault-sized capsule was standing.

Celestia, who was there, spoke up, "Ponies, this is an interesting day in the history of Equestria. Here, we are about to lock up the first ever Time Capsule." The ponies cheer wildly. "This one will preserve our history for 2,000 years and will show ponies of the future what we were like today."

"That's amazing." Twilight said with a smile as ponies put in some stuff before leaving, "So ponies 2,000 years from now will see what we were like now?"

"Precisely." Celestia said with a smile. "Imagine the possibilities."

"Yeah, I just hope mistakes aren't some of those being remembered." Twilight said with a slight chuckle.

Unknown to the ponies, a familiar filly sneaks into the room, grinning at the vault.

"I betcha there are presents in there right now." Nyx whispers as she sneaks into the vault. The pony came in, looking around. "Nothing but some weird stuff, but I betcha I can find something for me, right?"

As Celestia speaks with Twilight, a janitor pony came in, mumbling, "Hey Princess; I gotta clean this room up. All right if I do so while you're in here?"

"Go right ahead." Celestia kindly replied.

The janitor nods and begins cleaning near the vault, mumbling, "I'm glad to at least do some cleaning without any Nightmare Moons, Discords or Changelings messing things up. I swear..."

As the janitor cleans, he unknowingly bumps his flank into the vault door, closing it and locking the thing in the progress.

"Dirt can't clean itself; I have to do all the hard work." The janitor mumbles a bit.

Inside the vault, Nyx yelps as she hears the door closing, much to her worry.

"Uh-oh; this isn't good. In fact...I'm locked in here." Nyx said in worry. She rushes to the door and pounds on it, "Uh, hello? Can somepony let me out? Hello?"

"Wait, did you hear something?" Twilight ask Celestia in concern.

"Is there somepony in the vault right now?" Celestia ask the janitor in concern as she notices the vault door closed. "There's no one else but..."

"Mommy, Granny Celly! I'm in here, help!" A familiar small voice is heard yelling from inside the vault.

Twilight's eyes widened in shock as she gasped before she yelled, "Nyx!.!.!"

"Oh dear." Celestia said in concern as she and Twilight trots over to the vault, some of the ponies nearby gasp in horror. "What are you doing in there?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I thought there were presents in here and I got locked in!" Nyx's voice exclaims in worry.

"Don't know how that happens. Foals today are always getting into incidents." The janitor said absentmindedly.

Nexus came in, asking, "What's going on? I thought I heard screaming in here."

"Nyx is locked in the time capsule!" Twilight exclaims to Nexus in worry."You got to get it open or get her out!"

"But that's a problem! It won't open again for 2,000 years...and no magic can open it!" Nexus explains in worry.

"2,000 years," Twilight gasps in horror. "But I will be dead by then! I don't want to miss my little foal growing up if she's locked up in that Time Capsule! Can't we teleport inside or something?"

"No, the Time Capsule is built to resist that, built by the strongest substance known to pony kind." Celestia said with a sad sigh. "In fact, the only way to get into the Time Capsule is from a dragon attack...and this dragon hasn't been seen in centuries."

"NO;! MOMMY, HELP," Nyx yelled out in horror as she started desperately banging on the Time Capsule. She doesn't wanna lose her mother while being trapped in the capsule forever or for at least 2,000 years!

"And worst yet, there isn't much air in there." Nexus said with a groan. "It will take forever to find a miracle..."

* * *

The creature that escaped its cage was resting on a mountain side...when he hear a small voice calling. His ears perk up while glancing to Canterlot.

"Some one...is trapped...sounds like a filly." The creature mumbles. "Could it be Nyx?"

The creature decides to investigate. He flew into the air, heading to the direction of the school itself.

* * *

Inside the school, the pony employees work on trying to get the Time Capsule door open but it won't budge.

"Dang it, this vault door is very resisting." A pony employee groans in annoyance while glancing at the tool that he's using. "And this is Pony Sears' best."

"HELP; HELP," Nyx cried as she kept banging on the door, but seeing that it was no use, Nyx started to cry in sorrow and fear as tears started flowing from her eyes in a similar way to Pinkie's crying.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wish there's something I can do to help." Nexus said with a sad sigh. For a moment, it looks like...

Suddenly a glass breaking is heard outside as ponies are heard shouting. The ones in the vault room look alarmed. What could that be?

Suddenly the doors are knocked down, startling the group. They look startled as something came into the room glaring to them.

"What is that?" Twilight ask a bit startled.

"Is that...is that a..." Celestia begins to say. Then she saw that the thing is opening its mouth, it's about to shoot out an attack. "Look out!"

The ponies were preparing to dodge but the intruders fires an energy blast. But to their surprise, it isn't at them but at the vault door itself. Nyx inside was knocked back in the vault itself.

When all is clear, the ponies gape as the Time Capsule door is now destroyed.

"The Time Capsule," Twilight exclaimed in shock.

"It burst open!" Nexus exclaims with a shocking look on his face, "But how? That is supposed to be resistable to magic"

The creature flew past the ponies, entering the vault, much to the ponies' worry.

"It's going into the vault!" Twilight exclaims.

* * *

Inside the vault, Nyx coughs a bit from the smoke made by the explosion, wondering what happened; did they get her out? As the little alicorn filly got up, she saw something looking at her curiously.

When the smoke clears, Nyx saw who has saved her: a small purplish dragon with big moon-isis eyes (like hers), white spots on himself, and crescent moons on the back of his scales. He appears to have a moon symbol on his tail as well.

"Uh, hello," Nyx ask the dragon curiously.

The dragon pauses then waves to Nyx while saying in a small voice, "H-h-hi." He surprisingly hugs the little filly.

"Wow!" Nyx exclaimed in surprise from it.

* * *

"We gotta do something." Twilight said in worry to everypony else, including the Royal Guard who just came in. "Whatever that thing is, it's going after Nyx."

"Relax; we will get the matter dealt with." A member of the Royal Guard exclaims as he and his stallions prepare themselves. "We will have a fight on our hooves here and..."

"It's okay, mommy, I'm all right." A familiar voice chirps up. Twilight gasps as she saw a familiar filly coming out of the Time Capsule, safe and sound.

"Nyx," Twilight, tears in her eyes exclaims as she rush over and hug Nyx. "What were you thinking? What were you even doing in there in the first place, you naughty foal?"

"Sorry, mommy. I thought you were putting presents in here, but I should've known better. Please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you! Disappointed that you disobey me and came when I told you to stay home...but I'm happy that you're all right. Oh, Nyx, I'm so happy that you're safe and sound."

"Okay, Nyx is safe but where's..." Nexus stops as he saw a familiar dragon in front of the new hole, waving to him. The unicorn headmaster looks a bit nervous. "Hello?"

"Hi! Did you meet my new friend?" Nyx giggles as she trots over to the dragon and hugs him. "He got me out of there."

"Well, he's well...uh..." Twilight said dumbstruck, looking at the one who blew the Time Capsule wide open with his attack. The dragon doesn't seem to be attacking or harming Nyx, unless he's pretending to. Her daughter sure is holding him like she can trust this dragon. "What is he?"

"That is a moon dragon; it hasn't been seen in centuries." Celestia explains to Twilight, much to the purple unicorn's amazement. "They are from the moon and are known to be dragon subjects or allies to my sister up to their disappearance. Of course, since Nyx was once Luna's former evil self, it makes sense that he comes to help her."

"No, wrong; I come to help...because Nyx is in trouble and she is a friend." The dragon explains, trying to reassure all doubt. The other ponies are astounded. This mentioned dragon can talk! "There's something about her that makes me feel like helping a friend."

"Well...he seems friendly now...and he must have sense of hearing." Twilight said, pausing a bit. "That explains how he knew Nyx was in the Time Capsule, the moon dragon must've heard her and came to save her. But where did he come from?"

"You're Twilight, right? Fluttershy told me while she held me in a cage."

"Wait, you mean you're Fluttershy's present to Nyx; The same one that Angel?"

"Auntie Fluttershy got me a dragon?" Nyx squeals happily as she hugs the moon dragon, "All right! This...he's beautiful and nice! Mommy, can I keep him? That way, Spike will have a new dragon to talk to and hang out with."

"Oh I don't know. I mean, dragons are a big responsibility, I should know." Twilight said before turning to Celestia, "Princess? Can we trust him?"

Celestia glances at the moon dragon, studying him carefully. He looks at her right back with those weird moon-isis like eyes, the same as Nyx's, right back.

Celestia smiles as she answers, "Yes, I believe we can trust him. Plus, Nyx is so happy to have him as a present. If you can take care of Spike in your years as a filly, Twilight, perhaps your daughter can too."

Twilight nods. Her aunt-in-law is right. Nyx, despite her disobedience, deserves a present...and a friend since it's likely that this dragon is an outcast or something. The purple unicorn said, "All right, Nyx. You can keep him, just make sure you take care of the moon dragon and treat him like a friend...not just a pet."

Nyx laughs as the moon dragon smiles a bit. Nexus sighs as he said, "I wonder how this moon dragon came to Equestria. The last one hasn't been seen in centuries because..."

"Perhaps that is a mystery best left for another day. For now, young Nyx has a party to be ready for." Celestia said with a thoughtful smile.

"What's more important right now is getting identify, the usual dragon feeding, books, etc." Twilight said, counting off what to get to help Nyx take care of the moon dragon. "And he needs a name too."

"Phobos," Nyx spoke up, getting the ponies' attention.

"What?"

"His name is Phobos. That's the name of a moon near Mars from what I read on Earth universe astrology."

"Phobos...I like that name. Makes me feel comfortable and cool," The moon dragon, known as Phobos, said with a thoughtful smile.

"But that's also the name of the God of Fear in mythology!" Nexus exclaims but notices the shakes of Twilight and Celestia's heads, motioning him to 'don't jinx it'. The unicorn said, "But...I suppose if you like the name, I see no reason to doubt it further."

"Phobos, welcome to the family," Nyx said with a smile. "You're going to like it in Ponyville."

"Yeah...I'm going to like it too." Phobos said with a smile. Nyx likes him, the dragon was doubtful at first, but what will happen once she and the other ponies found out that he escaped from the same prison as the Dragon Army?

Phobos decides that the past will be on hold for a while. Now it's time for the present and his new life with his new owner and friend: Nyx.

Author's note  
And thus, Nyx and Phobos has meet. But what about the birthday party; and what happens when a certain villain get into the mix? Find out next time!


	5. Chapter 5: Birthday Blowout

Author's note  
Okay folks, here we go, the conclusion to this fic. Lorcan will have a fight in Lorcan's Wrath, Mystery Guy. Your video is another matter.

Billy Arratoon, Phobos was once a member but he was outcasted for his size and POV of Tadaka. I have a feeling that the dragon doesn't like him at all...and probably would show it on Spike.

To the guest that I know, maybe.

Chapter 5: Birthday Blowout

"We have searched all over." Dinky said in sadness as she, her friends and Fluttershy finish their search. "We can't find him anywhere."

"Oh dear. Looks like we lost the gift for sure," Fluttershy said sadly, unaware that her gift, Phobos, have been found by another party. "What can I do?"

"You mean what can 'we'do?" Scootaloo ask with a groan. "Nyx will be so disappointed."

"Ah guess we may as well do 'de inevitable." Apple Bloom said with a sad sigh. "Tell Nyx 'de truth. She may be saddened but our friend would understand."

"Yeah, we did release the thing." Pipsqueak said in agreement while looking down. "The least we can do is to confess to our crime; Sorry, Fluttershy."

"Oh, that's okay. You did your best to make it up to Nyx and me, that's good friends you are." Fluttershy said with a nod. "Maybe I will try to get a late present for Nyx."

With that, the group head on to the barn where the party is now getting ready.

* * *

Ben check the watch, looking a bit concerned. Twilight and Nyx should be here by now. Where are they?

Spike came in, saying, "All right, things at the barn should be good as ready; Ready to go?"

"I don't know. Twilight and Nyx should be back by now." Ben said in concern. "Oh man, and worst yet, my commission from PSP haven't arrive yet. Where could it be?"

"I'm sure he is going to be late. Whatever Nyx would get from you or not, doesn't matter. As long as you're there for here, it doesn't matter."

"Well...I hope you're right. It's...wait, what is that sound? Could it be?"

Ben and Spike heard noises from outside, Koga barks a bit as the trio went outside. To their notice, the Royal Guards flew to the library, each two is pulling a cart. One of them has Shining and Cadance in it and the other has Twilight and Nexus. But wait! Where's Nyx?

"Thank you for the ride, soldiers." Shining said as he and his family got out of the carts. "Take the rest of the night off, with pay. The princess insists."

"Thank you, captain." One Royal Guard said bowing to the captain. He and the other Pegasus Guards then lift up into the skies, heading their way back to Canterlot.

"Hey honey, we're back." Twilight said to Ben with a grin as she and the others head up to Ben and Spike.

"Twilight...you're home." Ben said in relief as she gallops to Twilight and hugs. "You're home...but where's Nyx? Where's our filly?"

"Incoming, daddy," A familiar voice laughs out. Ben and Spike looks up and gapes as they saw Nyx on the back of a dragon of all things, landing near them. The filly alicorn giggles, "That was fun."

"Nyx, you're here, but what's..."

"Holy...is that...a dragon?" Spike asks as he looks at the dragon who glares at him.

"Yep; His name is Phobos, my new pet and dragon!" Nyx chirps happily to Spike. "He just saved me from being locked in a vault and is Auntie Fluttershy's gift to me! Say hello, Phobos."

Phobos growls a bit as he hits Spike over the head with a fist. The other ponies gasp at this. What in Tartarus?

"Phobos," Cadance scolds Phobos a bit. "What is that for?"

"Don't like Spike for some reason. He reminds me of...him." Phobos growls a bit.

"Oh, sorry about that, Spike. My friend here is usually behaved." Nyx said to Spike sheepishly. "He just saved me from being trapped in a vault.

"That's fine, probably a case of misunderstanding...doesn't know whom he's talking about but, eh, I'm for it." Spike said with a sigh as he recovers. "Hey, listen...Phobos? Not sure whom you mistook me for but, I am not like that guy whatsoever. It's cool, what...what kind of dragon are you anyway?"

"Wait, I read about this species. It's a moon dragon. My daughter Nyx got a moon dragon?" Ben asks in amazement, "But how? And did Nyx say that she was trapped in a vault?"

"We will explain on the way." Nexus said with a wink of the eye. "We got somewhere to be right now."

"Phobos, in the interest of friendship...please apologizes and make up." Twilight said to Phobos gently; the last thing that Nyx's mother is any bad feelings amongst the dragons for a mistake, though the purple unicorn has a bad feeling as to whom Spike is 'mistaken for'.

Phobos pauses then sighs, shaking Spike's hand while saying, "Sorry about that. I have a rough day, finding Nyx and saving her from vault...and well, you remind me of someone I don't like. Please forgive me."

"It's cool. Glad to have another dragon...that is a pet of Nyx to have around." Spike said with a grin.

"No, not pet...friend."

* * *

At this time in the Everfree Forest, Zecora was given another package by Derpy for her delivery service.

"Once again, I thank you for the time I bringing things I need." Zecora smile in thanking Derpy for bringing something important to her that was needed for her collection & potions.

"Ah, it was nothing, and after this, I gotta get to the party!" Derpy wave off with a smile in stating how she was glad to help, and about where she's going from here.

"I heard this is for a special black filly, am I correct?" Zecora ask in being intrigued to know about Nyx's planned birthday tonight.

"Yeah, it's for Nyx!" Derpy nods while knowing what the Zebra meant, she's planning to get back for Nyx's surprise party, because of her routine work.

"In that case, take this with you to ensure it's a party to be unforgettable." Zecora spoke in handing to Derpy, a potion bottle in assuring its purpose, shall be explained. "And I also send my wishes to Nyx in saying Happy Birthday even when afar from the other." The zebra stated in knowing that while she maybe busy, she wants Nyx to know that even if she herself can't make it to the party, she is thinking of the filly's feelings from where she lives.

"Well okay then!" Derpy smile to respond before putting the potion in her sack. "Oh, I gotta hurry, bye Zecora!" She yelps in seeing the time, it's getting late so the Pegasi better hurry.

With that, the Pegasus took off into the skies from Zecora's hut as the zebra watch in seeing how the cross-eyed pony flew fast to the skies.

"Yikes!" Of course, Derpy yelp from not watching carefully enough that she ran into a flock of crows. So Derpy was temporally blinded, but still flew still.

At this time, Lorcan floated in the skies, pondering on what to do after he found out what Celestia was planning in bringing Golden Heart into the picture.

"Hmm, if memory serves right, Celestia & Luna, along with Golden Heart, have quite the history." Lorcan mutters to himself in realizing who he'll be very well up against. "I'll need to carefully plan my steps if this extra may become a problem!" The hooded villain exclaim in knowing everything needs to be perfect, including Golden Heart's appearance. "So I suppose..."

"HEADS UP, MISTER," A sudden voice shouts that was sounding very close to the villain.

"Hugh...gaaaugh," Lorcan look up from his train of thought but yelp from when something zoomed past him like a speeding blur & it was...Derpy.

"Sorry about that, I can't stop! I'm in a hurry for Nyx's first surprise birthday!" Derpy shout out in apology while not getting a good look at Lorcan while still rushing off to her destination.

Lorcan soon got himself together and boy, did he not seem please by who would 'dare' do that to him.

"How...dare...that pony treat me, ME, like I was THREAT! I outta..." Lorcan snap and was about to unleash his full fury until...he suddenly pause in realizing what he himself heard from Derpy. "Hold up, Nyx's first surprise birthday party?" This caught his attention, enough to rub his chin in thought for a moment. "Hmm...perhaps while my time of appearance is still on hold, maybe it's time I give my own...'surprise' gift, to the ponies celebrating the black filly." Lorcan smirk with an evil grin as he's got his own plans now about a 'surprise' the ponies as Derpy was flying over the Apples' barn. "And who better to crash the party than with a little Rainbow Dash in 'CRASH' stunt play by the klutz herself! By having her wings... smidgen..." Lorcan remarks off in seeing who can be used to crash in on the fun and its dastardly vile too.

Then Lorcan fires a green lightning spell from his claws that zap the wings on Derpy to be paralyzed.

"Gaaauugh..." Derpy scream from the shocking feeling as she lost control and was diving down to where the barn was.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Apple Family barn, everything looks to be set up perfectly. There are decorations on top of the place, the Nightmare Night cake settled in the back part with a blanket over the thing, and Cheerilee is instructing Snips and Snails in putting the class's big gift, which was suggested by Silver Spoon, in a pile of gifts, some of which are gifts from Rainbow, Rarity, Time Turner, Lyra Heartstring, Bon-Bon, Golden Harvest, and more. This looked like the best set up to surprise the little black filly, Nyx, for her first birthday.

"Good work everypony, ya done good!" Applejack comment in seeing how well the ponies each did to show they care to celebrate Nyx's party.

"Okay, okay, back, back...careful you two," Cheerilee instructs the students with a smile.

"Hey, watch it, you almost knock me down!" Snips complain to Snails as the colt almost trip.

"Well, you almost tripped first!" Snails snaps to Snips right back.

"Colts, please, cooperate." Cheerilee said to the two with an annoyed sigh.

Time Turner smiles as he saw Filthy Rich trotting in. He said, "Ah, Mr. Rich. I'm surprised you're here."

"Well, since I was part of the same cult that made her happen, I felt like making an appearance." Filthy said to Time Turner with a smile.

"Your daughter is still grounded."

"Until she agrees to apologize for her rude behavior and the trouble that she caused, Diamond Tiara is staying home, with her mother watching her!"

"Mayor Mare." Rainbow exclaims with a grin as she saw the Mayor trotting to the table. "You're here."

"Of course, as an official and Mayor, I thought it's best to attend the party of the one who saved Ponyville from monsters." The Mayor explains with a smile. "After all, I am one of the ponies who is willing to forgive the terrible stuff she did after all."

"Also for the free cake?"

"Free cake, yes, that's it."

"Phew, biggest cake we did yet." Mr. Cake said proudly at the Nightmare Night cake as Mrs. Cake is settling with putting the candles in. The twins are giggling while playing with the other Mane Six's pets who are attending.

"Right, I have never seen just a turnabout since the twins' birthday." Mrs. Cake said with a giggle as Mr. Cake nods in agreement.

Pinkie gasps happily as two familiar donkeys came into the barn. She hops over while saying, "Cranky Doodle, Matilda, you made it!"

"Well, Cranky didn't wanted to come, just wanted some peace and quiet at first." Matilda said with a smirk. "But I convince my grumpy lover to come along."

"Matilda, not...uh, shucks. You win. Anyway, besides, who am I to say no to attending a certain filly's party." Cranky Doodle said with a shrug. Pinkie was filled with excitement. It appears almost all of Ponyville are here.

"Well looks like nothing could ruin this moment." Lyra spoke in seeing nothing could spoil the moment.

"Look! Up in the sky," Daisy pointed up in noticing something from above.

"Is it a bird?" Rose guessed in what she thought it was.

"Or a dragon," Lily stated off in her own guess at the moment.

"No it's...it's...Derpy! And she's falling from the sky!" Pinkie Pie spoke from using her keen eye in looking up and noticing from an open window, that what was coming...was Derpy falling.

"Aaaaauugh..." Derpy soon fell across the second open barn window to land on a stack of wrapped presents. "Claspvhmm..." The poor Pegasus crashed and flattened some of the gifts

Some of the ponies gasps as Cranky Doodle groans, "Oh typical."

"Cranky," Matilda said to her lover with a concerned sigh.

"Honestly, why Derpy of all days," Caramel ask with an annoyed sigh.

"Calm down, Caramel, ain't her fault." Applejack assures Caramel. "She is just herself, 'dat's all."

"Wait, why's her sack smoking?" Twist points out while unknowing that from Derpy's 'hidden attacker' musta have caught her sack to burn and was soon going to become a fire.

"WOOH; Fire," Derpy yelp to get up and start running from her own sack attached to her, unaware of thinking about what she's doing.

"Somepony, call in the Fire Brigade!" Pinkie Pie shouts for someone to call in the experts when there's a fire. Then who should bust down the door then Ponyville's own uniform dress fire-stallions and their station wagon water pumper. "Oh, that's a coincidence!" The pink pony responded in seeing they got an answer real quick.

"Men, fire at Will!" The chief issued out as his troops pumped the pumper and the others aimed to fire a jet of water at...a random pony citizen. "No, no, not WillPower, I meant the code phrase! As in AIM FOR THE PONY'S SACK SHOWING SMOKE!" The chief exclaim off annoyed that his men took that meaning to literally and pointed at the running Derpy with her sack starting to smoke more.

"Ohhh..." The other stallions responded in now getting what their chief meant before following Derpy to fire where she last was. Two words of advice: big mistake!

"Auughh..." A lot of the party guests yelp from the jets of water splashing against them and ruining the decorations to their nice outfits.

"Ahh, the gowns and dresses," Rarity yelp in horror, her outfits were now ruined from getting soaked.

"Eek, my PARTY decorations," Pinkie squeal in shock, her decorations were ruined for the party.

"Stand aside, I'll handle the aiming!" Rainbow Dash pushes two firemen ponies out and took the hose into the air to get the job done right by her standards.

"Rainbow...don't..." Applejack tried to stop her friend from doing something foolish, but...

"Wooh-waaaaagh," Rainbow yelped because the water pressure was too strong and while in the air did more damage in knocking down more things.

For one thing, more of the gifts got hit and knocked down. The cake got blown up the pressure, the ponies move to dodge the remains. Cranky's wig flew right off, much to his own shock and embarrassment. Snips and Snails got send flying to the punch bowl.

"We're okay." Snips and Snails groans a bit from making a splashy fall into the bowl itself.

Finally, things settled down after that out of control hose incident, but as for Derpy. "Hot-hot, hot..." The Pegasus pony ran over to a punch bowl, grabbed the thing and pours it over herself which ended up putting the almost lit flame on her sack out. "Ahhh, close one," She signed in seeing that things are better now, or was it?

The surprise party for Nyx didn't look too well as it looked completely trashed.

"Oh no," The CMC groans at once.

"Oh boy, this ain't good." Big Macintosh mumbles in concern and sadness.

"All that hard work, for nothing," Bon-Bon said sadly. "Why do parties always end up this well when it comes to some ponies?"

"That's life, Bon-Bon." Lyra said with a sad sigh.

"Here's your wig, Cranky." Matilda said as she brings Cranky's wig to her husband in her mouth. The male donkey sighs as she puts it on his head. "It got a bit soaked, I'm afraid."

"Better than nothing I guess." Cranky grunts a bit, relieved to no longer be bald again.

The Cakes check on the babies who are crying over what happened. Carrot and Cup sighs in relief, at least their own foals are safe and sound.

"Derpy, what 'de hay happened 'ta ya?" Applejack ask the gray Pegasus in what could have happened to her that this all happened.

"I don't know, I was coming back from Zecora, accidentally ran into some crows that I didn't see well on my way and then bumped into someone standing on the air." Derpy rubbed her head in trying to recall all the things that happened to her.

"Standing on the air, unless that person had wings, that doesn't sound possible?" Rarity asks a little unsure in hearing such odd happenings.

"Well I said sorry and was in a rush but then I think someone zapped my wings and...it may have been him." Derpy state that she said sorry but that person attacked her from behind.

"Well that was rude, and after you apologized to him." Pinkie Pie stated with a frown in not liking who this person was that harmed someone that said sorry.

"Did you get a good look at him so I can teach him a lesson for doing that to you AND ruining our hard work on the party?" Rainbow Dash asks with a mad look in liking to teach whoever this person was, a lesson.

"Well, he wore a hooded cloak, so I couldn't see much except for some claws and a scar on one of his eyes." Derpy rub her noggin in not getting much of a look at the person except on a few known features.

"Oh my, those don't sound very good to hear if this was someone that hurt you over a simple mistake!" Fluttershy gasp in hearing such details of the figure must not be a friendly person.

"Well, at least the potion didn't get broken; Zecora said it's a surprise!" Derpy state before showing to the group, the potion Zecora got them.

"A surprise; Let me see!" Pinkie Pie jump all giggly and wanted to get closer to the gift.

"Pinkie no..." Applejack tried to stop her friend, except the pink pony moved too quick, knock the potion off and...

"Crash..." It broke on the ground and scattered to pieces.

"Oopsy," Pinkie smiled sheepishly in seeing that made it worst.

"Poof," But not as much from a smoke cloud covering all ponies in the barn; Even from outside, everything seemed normal except from the flashy light from in the barn before it cease. And just when things couldn't have been worst, guess who was arriving.

* * *

Twilight's group arrived at the barn, expecting a big surprise for Nyx the birthday filly.

"Geez, I wonder why we're here at the barn." Nyx said in pretend surprise. "I hope we don't get any unsuspecting surprises."

"Nyx, relax. This is Applejack's barn, nothing out of the original...or is it?" Twilight ask slyly as she winks to the others.

"Well, we're coming into the barn and we're trotting in!" Cadance exclaims as Shining opens the doors. Everyone came in and saw...nothing. "And...nothing?"

"Where is everypony? And where are the decorations?" Nyx asked in worry.

"I am not sure." Shining said in concern. "Did we arrive at the right place?"

"No, this is the right place. Our friends and family should be here." Twilight said in concern. What could have happened?

"Oh no..." Nyx said in sadness as she sat down on her hunches. "I think I know what happened...I found out and they got mad. So they decided not to surprise me." The poor filly is feeling negative thoughts. Because she found out, Nyx ruin the surprise.

"Now come on, I don't think that's the case here." Nexus said, trying to assure the poor filly.

"Oh man, this is my fault." Spike groans a bit. "I blabbed out the truth and now..."

"No, Spike, I am to blame." Nyx said in sadness. "I forced you to tell because I thought nopony was caring for me...but they just wish to surprise me. I ruined my own birthday."

Shining and Cadance pauses a bit, wondering what to say. But Twilight said, "Nyx, now, let's not jump to conclusions."

"Right, all the ponies couldn't have missed out. Something must've kept them." Ben assures his daughter while nuzzling her. "Anyway, even if they are late, you still have a family to celebrate your birthday with."

Nyx gave out a small smile, asking, "You really think so?"

"We know so." Twilight said with a smile. Nyx pauses as she thought up something.

"You know...looking back at my anxiety and my actions today...I realize that I learned something." Nyx said. "When friends plan something special and wish not to tell, it usually means they want it to be a surprise for that special someone or a friend. While it may seem harsh to be left out, family & friends don't mean to do that as they wanted to make something nice for the one they love."

This brought surprised looks on the faces of the black filly's family.

"Wow..." Twilight said, amazed by her daughter's new lesson on friendship. "Celestia would be proud on how you learned something..."

Then suddenly, without warning, the entire barn gets lit up, and all the ruined decorations, dresses and gowns, presents & meals, are fixed like nothing happened. A lot of the party ponies stare confused, so did Nyx's group until Pinkie breaks out saying, "Oh, um...gee, we're so unprepared. Um, oh, yes! Surprise," The Earth pony yelp before getting herself together to wave out with a smile.

"SURPRISE; HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NYX," All the other ponies respond which lit up Nyx's eyes with a smile in seeing this, and was truly surprised.

"You're here...that means you DID make it!" Nyx squeals in delight.

"Don't know what happened." Cheerilee said with a smile. "But everything's prepared like nothing happened."

"Shoot, we done thought 'dat 'de party would be ruined but everything's fixed." Applejack said impressed.

"Amazing, but how?" The Mayor asks in shock and disbelief.

And on the ground, Derpy finds a note from Zecora's potion which read 'Surprise Disappearing/Reappearing Party Mix' with a little note saying 'Also helps fix up party if ruined or not prepared' on it. "Wooh, Zecora really knows her stuff!" She state surprised, seeing that this was a surprise.

"Wow, you all made it." Nyx said with a smile. "I thought you were mad because I ruined the surprise..."

"Aw, don't worry, kiddo." Time Turner said, waving a hoof of dismissal. "Do you seriously think we miss the party of the one filly who saved us from the monsters attack?"

"Right, while some ponies are still skeptic, we are grateful and forgiving." Golden Harvest said with a grin.

Apple Bloom looks down a bit, glancing at the gifts while saying, "Nyx...we got a confession 'ta make. We..."

"We lost Fluttershy's gift to you." Dinky said with a sad sniff. "We got curious as to what she got you and..."

"We accidentally let it go." Sweetie finished in sadness. "We looked all over, but we couldn't find your runaway pet. We're so sorry."

"What do you mean?" Nyx asked in confusion, "It's right here."

"Huh?" The CMC ask in confusion.

"Hiya," Phobos exclaims as he jumps next to Nyx, startling the rest of the ponies who didn't meet him yet.

"Whoa!" The ponies exclaimed in surprise while some gasp in shock; another dragon, here?

"Oh my...it's...the same dragon that Angel has found!" Fluttershy exclaims in surprise and amazement; Looks like she isn't scared of this guy, maybe because Phobos is the same size as Spike.

"Wow!" The foals exclaims as they gather around Phobos, looking at the dragon in wonder.

"What is his name? What is he?" Pipsqueak asked Nyx curiously.

"His name is Phobos." Nyx replied with a smile.

"And he happens to be a moon dragon." Cadance explains, much to the ponies' amazement.

"But how did yew git him?" Applejack asks in amazement. "It flew off an' Fluttershy an' 'de CMC couldn't done find him."

"Well, it's a funny story." Twilight said with a smile. "Nyx got a bit nosy and got locked up in the Time Capsule, looking for presents. She would've been trapped in there for 2,000 years...but Phobos heard her cries and blast the Time Capsule open, saving her."

"Yeah, he saved my life!" Nyx exclaimed happily.

"And Fluttershy saved mine." Phobos said, motioning to Fluttershy.

"Thanks for the gift, Auntie Fluttershy. Phobos is the best friend that I can get." Nyx answers with a happy smile.

"You're welcome; I was so happy that you got it." Fluttershy said with a happy smile.

"Well, Ah guess Ah owe yew fillies an' colt an apology." Applejack said to the CMC with a smile. "Yes, yew did open Nyx's present, but if yew hadn't, yer friend would've still been trapped in 'dat Time Capsule for 2,000 years an' we would've been dead by 'de time 'dat does happen. So it looks like yer mistake was a blessing in disguise."

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh exclaims with a smile.

"Ya really mean it, Applejack?" Apple Bloom asked excitedly.

"Shucks, Ah would be a liar if Ah didn't." Applejack admits as she nuzzles her sister.

Phobos sniffs the CMC. Rainbow smiles as he said, "I think he likes Nyx's pals."

"Friends," Phobos ask, holding a claw out to the CMC.

The CMC pauses then smiles as they each shake hooves/claws with the dragon, saying, "Friends!"

"Time for the cake," Mr. Cake exclaims as he and Mrs. Cake, with Big Macintosh's help, carried the cake over to the birthday filly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NYX!" The ponies exclaims as the candles are lit up on the cake. The filly giggles as she blew them out hard, resulting in cheering and applauding from the ponies.

"You get the first piece, birthday filly." Twilight giggles to her daughter. "But save enough for everypony."

"Hmmm, this cake is too big to eat by myself...and it looks like the MMMM." Nyx said thoughtfully. She turns to her friends. "Say, I think you fillies and colt need to help me with this one." This brought excited looks on the CMC's faces.

"Yeah, we could be...Cutie Mark Crusader Party Attackers!" Apple Bloom exclaims with glee.

"YAY; CUTIE MARK CRUSADER PARTY ATTACKERS," The CMC cheers as they and Nyx jump into the cake, beginning to eat pieces of it. The other ponies laugh at this.

"Phobos, come on in! You're a part of our group now, despite not being a pony!" Scootaloo calls out to Phobos with a grin.

"Oh, boy!" Phobos grinned excitedly before he jumped into the cake as he yelled out, "YEE-HAA!"

The party gets underway as cake is served to the ponies. Cranky chuckles as he shares some cake with Matilda, Lyra is talking with Bon-Bon, etc.

Nexus meanwhile did some magic tricks for the little foals while Filthy helps out a bit. The unicorn smiles a bit. None of the ponies minds that he, the one who once terrorize Ponyville as a member of the cult, is here at all. Perhaps Twilight is right, maybe he is forgiven.

"All right, here are your presents." Rainbow exclaims as the ponies take Nyx to the birthday parents. "Let me tell ya, we must've got you a lot. Open mine first!"

Nyx smiles as she opens up a gift from Nyx, taking out a pair of autograph Dasheresque sunglasses. The filly exclaims, "Cool! Just like you wore in the movie, Auntie Dashie! Thank you!"

"No problem! I got one more present for you later, I promise, it's going to be a blast."

"Don't I get a pair of sunglasses?" Phobos asks Rainbow curiously and hopefully.

"Well, we do got one of the prizes for the foals: a pair of sunglasses that could fit your head." Rainbow explains as she took out a pair of sunglasses. Phobos took them and put them on. Nyx put her own sunglasses on and the two friends grin. "Glad you like them."

"What a pair, you can barely tell them apart!" Lyra said with a smile as Bon-Bon nod in agreement.

Nyx opens more presents from her friends. The filly grins at a big card with comic strips given to her by Cheerilee and the rest of the class. She said, "Wow, this is a nice gift, Miss Cheerilee."

"Thank you, Nyx. Of course, it was Silver Spoon who suggested it." Cheerilee said with a smile.

"Silver Spoon?"

Silver Spoon, nearby, looked down a bit, looking a bit meekly. She said, "Err, it's kinda my way of making up for what Diamond Tiara and I did to you with the forest and the Nightmare Moon thing. Don't tell my friend that I did this."

"I won't. That was nice of you, thank you for the suggestion, Silver Spoon." Nyx said with a smile to Silver Spoon who backs away a bit more meekly. "Come on, don't be shy! This is a party amongst friends, you too!"

Silver Spoon looks surprised and touched. Nyx consider her a friend after what she did with Silver Spoon? Amazing, of course what would Diamond Tiara say about this?

"Check out our gifts!" Apple Bloom exclaims as she and the CMC push in wooden statues of the group. "We made them ourselves!"

"Took us a while and some supplies but it was worth it!" Dinky exclaims with a smile.

"They look so cool and awesome!" Nyx exclaims happily at the statues. "You did great jobs in making them."

"Hey thanks." Sweetie said as she and her friends hug Nyx. Phobos rounds it out by grabbing the foals, making it one big hug. "Whoa!"

"Ready for your gift from me, Nyxsie," Pinkie ask happily to Nyx as the foals stop hugging upon her approaching.

"That's great, Pinkie Pie." Twilight said with a smile. "Where is it? Did you wrap it?"

"Who said anything about wrapping it? My gift doesn't need wrapping."

"It doesn't?" Nyx ask her honorable aunt curiously. "What is it?"

"The gift that keeps on giving," Pinkie laughs as she brought her party cannon out then jumps into it. "Fire the pony out of the cannon! No worries, it's on normal mode! Come on!"

Nyx grins as she, Phobos and their friends go to the cannon, preparing the cannon. Scootaloo calls out, "All right, ready..."

"Aim..." Apple Bloom and Sweetie giggle at once and very eagerly.

"FIRE," Nyx and Phobos laughs as they activate the party cannon.

"YAAAAAHOOOOO," Pinkie cheers as the two friends fire her out of the party cannon, she is shot out of the thing very fast and eagerly. The ponies watch, wondering where the wild pony is going to land or crash into.

Just then a familiar alicorn came in, looking surprised and stop Pinkie from hitting her in time. Celestia exclaims, "Whoa, careful, Pinkie! No need to get a concussion during a special party."

"Oh my goodness, it's Princess Celestia!" The Mayor exclaims as she and her fellow ponies bow to the princess who set Pinkie down onto the barn floor. "We didn't know that you were here."

"Now now, get up, my little ponies. No need to bow for me, I got very good reason to be here. How could I miss the birthday party of my adopted granddaughter?"

"Granny Celly," Nyx giggles as she rushes over to Celestia, nuzzling against one of her forelegs. "You made it!"

"Yeah, I was worried due to the pile of work you have back in Canterlot, mom." Ben said to his adopted mother as he smiles. "But, it's good to see you here."

"Same here, Ben; I decided to rearrange my schedule just for this...as well as that delicious cake that I heard that the Cakes are going to be making for this." Celestia said playfully while smiling.

"We saved a piece just for you, princess." Twilight said, floating a plate of cake to the princess who accepts it while licking her lips eagerly. "I did so, hoping that you would come by later.

"All right, ponies!" Applejack exclaims with a smirk as she turns on a record player nearby. "Time 'ta dance!"

Music came from the players as ponies as singles or pairings dance on the dance floor eagerly and excitedly. As this happen, Applejack smirks mischievously as she push her big brother onto the dance floor.

"Whoa, wait, slow down, little sister!" Big Macintosh exclaims in alarm and in a sheepish like way.

"Come on, big brother, there's a pony Ah want yew to dance with." Applejack said with a sly grin.

Big Macintosh turns and yelps as he bumped into Cheerilee who is pushed towards them by Rarity and Fluttershy. The two ponies blush a bit then smiles at each other.

"Come on, dance, you know you want to...right?" Fluttershy ask Big Macintosh and Cheerilee meekly.

"Well, come on, it's a party so may as well do something!" Cheerilee said to Big Macintosh playfully.

"Err, eeyup, may as well." Big Macintosh remark with a shrug as the two ponies begins to dance.

Nyx is dancing with Phobos and their own friends, watching Cheerilee dance with Big Macintosh. The alicorn filly said, "You know, without the love poison causing trouble, this must be the best way for those two ponies to hang out."

"Yeah, and no chores or craziness to deal with this time," Scootaloo remarks as she and her friends recall what they went through on Hearts and Hooves Day, trying to get Cheerilee and Big Macintosh together with insane results.

* * *

A while later, the ponies are now playing games like 'Pin The Tail On The Pony', 'Dunk For Apples', etc. Twilight smiles happily as she floats a gift on over to her daughter.

"Nyx, honey, here is your present from me." Twilight said gently. Nyx opens what is a small box and saw a locket inside. The purple unicorn floats it over, putting the locket around the filly's neck, "A special gift for my little special daughter."

"Awww, mommy; It's wonderful. Thank you." Nyx giggles as she and Twilight hug each other. After letting go, the two turns to Ben, "Daddy? Where is your gift to me?"

"Well, uh, that's...well, you see..." Ben said in concern, most to Twilight, Shining and Cadance's notice. The commission from PSP has yet to arrive. "You see, that's a complicated..."

"Ben, did you have you want to say?" Shining ask Ben in concern. The Earth pony sighs, knowing that he must tell Nyx the truth: that her present from him is going to be delayed.

"Nyx, I got something to say. Your gift..."

"Excuse me." A voice spoke up. The ponies turn and look surprised as a pony along with another with bat wings came in, a wrapped box is on the latter's back. "Is this where the party for Nyx going to be at?"

"Oh my goodness, it's him! PSP...and his party Bat Groom," Golden Harvest giggles eagerly as some of the mare gasps and awe at the arrival of author PSP and his partner Bat Groom.

"Mr. PSP, it's an honor for you to be here." Cadance said as PSP and Bat came over to her, Ben, Twilight, Nyx, etc. "Though why are you here?"

"Well, we got Ben's commission done and decided to come here to present it to him in person. Sorry we were late; we have trouble finding the party." PSP said with a smile.

"Here you go: Ben's commission!" Bat exclaims as he took the book off his back, giving it to Ben who blinks a smile before grinning.

"Thanks, boys," Ben said, winking to PSP and Bat before turning to Nyx, "Nyx, happy birthday, honey."

Ben set the box down in front of Nyx who opens it eagerly. To her amazement as are her friends, inside is a book with a familiar symbol of Nightmare Moon right on front.

"'Past Sins'," Nyx ask in surprise as she takes the book out of the book. "Look; that has me on the front!"

"Yeah, who knew?" Twist asks with a giggle.

"It's about you and your arrival, Miss Nyx." PSP said with a smile of approval. "That is our most best yet fastest work ever. I think you will like it, that book is the first copy."

"I love it! I wanna read it later!" Nyx exclaims a bit. Phobos sniffs a bit and accidentally burst a blast on it. Surprisingly, the book is unharmed.

"Oh yes, that book is dragon-proof, in fact, nothing can destroy it, not even magic; That is a precaution I made to keep my best work intact."

"Well, thank you, Mr. PSP, for your hard work and for your willing to give the book to us in person." Twilight said as Celestia floats a bag of bits over to PSP and Bat. "As promised, you're paid for your hard work. And of course, you got our permission to sell the book for your next work."

"We would appreciate it if you and Bat stay around for the party." Celestia said to PSP and Bat while smiling at some of the ponies' eager faces. "I have a feeling that your fans would want that too."

"Sweet, I think we will enjoy it." Bat chuckles as he fly up into the air, doing stunts in the air much to the delight of the crowd.

"That Bat Groom, what a goof." PSP chuckles as he begins to enjoy himself at the party as well.

* * *

A while later, Celestia spoke up, making an announcement to the other ponies at the party itself, "Everypony, attention please! In honor of my adopted granddaughter's birthday, everyone please come out."

The ponies left the barn eagerly and anxiously. It is now nighttime; what could Celestia be planning for Nyx's birthday? Sure enough, they saw a familiar Goddess of the Moon waiting.

"All right, I'm here, ready to start, sister." Luna said with a nod of approval.

"Then let it be so." Celestia said with a smile. Luna took to the sky as the ponies watch. "Nyx, watch this, you're going to love this."

The ponies watch as Luna flew into the sky and stops a bit. The Goddess of the Moon works carefully then performs her magic. She begins redesigning the night sky, kinda the same way that Nyx once did as Nightmare Moon, as Luna made them in a special design.

"Wow!" Nyx exclaims happily. Soon Luna is gone with the night sky looking wonderfully...and there is a star constellation that looks just like the filly.

"Did you like it?" Luna ask Nyx as she lands near her half-sister. "I don't normally do this but as your half sister, I want to do so."

"Yes, it's wonderful, Luna!"

"I believe the night will be perfect with a special surprise." Celestia said as she gave a wink to Rainbow, "Rainbow?"

"No problem, hey Nyx, Phobos, come on, join me!" Rainbow laughs as she took to the air. Phobos grins as he put his new friend on his back as the two join the Pegasi into the sky.

The ponies watch on as the trio are in the air, Rainbow is about to prepare a familiar trick, Phobos goes faster to catch up. Soon an explosion occurs as the Sonic Rainboom is performed with the dragon going faster...and no property damage in sight!

The ponies cheers on wildly as they saw a Sonic Rainboom in the night sky! Rainbow and Phobos lands near Twilight's group, Nyx goes flying off her dragon friend's back and right into the hooves of her parents.

"That was fun, thank you all!" Nyx exclaims with tears of joys coming from her eyes.

"Happy birthday, Nyx," Twilight said as she and Ben hug their little filly. They join the others cheering as fireworks appear in the night sky, with the words 'Happy Birthday Nyx' appearing.

Derpy smiles as she turns to the alicorns who is standing with Golden Heart, "Yay, this is much fun! I'm glad that this party wasn't ruined anymore when someone in the guy with the scar and hooded cloak zapped me earlier and sent my sack a-blazing before I crash into the barn, sending stuff on fire, etc. That Zecora did wonders with that potion of hers!"

The Royal Sisters and Golden Heart loos shocked and concerned upon hearing what happened. 'Hooded cloak and scar'; from the sounds of things, it looks like Lorcan was trying to ruin the party without identifying himself. He must be trying to cause major trouble.

That is another big reason to be concerned about.

* * *

A pony whose was at the birthday left in secretly, heading to the Everfree Forest and at a familiar castle which hasn't been visited...but is now being used as a hideout.

In a meeting room, the pony changes into a familiar figure: Boris himself. He trots up to the table where Lorcan and his little cult are at.

"Well?" Lorcan asks Boris patiently.

"I inflitrated the party like you requested, Lorcan." Boris said with a bow. "I got bad news and good news. Which do you want to hear first?"

"Don't bother about the bad news, let me guess: the party wasn't ruined?"

"Well, it was...but that potion that Zecora has made has fixed everything. The good news is, no one detect that it was you, so you're safe."

"No one but those princesses and Golden Heart; At least I have fun until now. It's some way to look forward for when I strike." Lorcan said with a sigh. "So tell me, Boris; Any other news?"

Boris looks hesitation, looking away for a moment. Lorcan narrows his eyes as if his ally has something to hide.

"Well? What's wrong?" Lorcan demands as he took a sip from his cup.

"Nyx has gotten her present before the party...it saved her from being trapped from inside a Time Capsule and..." Boris begins to say, pausing a bit, wondering if he should continue on.

"Well, out with it, Boris! What is the present?"

"It's a Moon Dragon!"

Lorcan spits his drink out as his fellow members look shocked and surprised by Boris's announcement. The hooded figure exclaims in shock, "A Moon Dragon? Those...those things haven't been seen in centuries and...the remaining ones are supposed to be imprisoned with...GET OUT, EVERYONE, GET OUT!"

Boris and the other members leave the room, knowing that Lorcan needs some time alone. Once they are gone, the hooded figure made an image appears. Sure enough, there's Nyx hugging Phobos all right...a Moon Dragon.

"So he's right...but the Moon Dragons are supposed to be imprisoned with the Dragon Army. So how did this one get out...and why is he with ponies of all things?" Lorcan demands in annoyance and frustration. He pauses then continues, "No matter...when we will begin, that Moon Dragon will join us...and if he refuses, I will make him rue the day that he even met that Nyx."

Lorcan chuckles evilly as he looks at the image of Nyx smiling while Phobos lets her ride him. Soon...

The End

Cast list  
Daveigh Chase: Nyx  
Chris Sanders: Phobos the Dragon  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Jason Marsden: Ben Mare  
Ashleigh Bell: Rainbow Dash, Applejack  
Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Pumpkin Cake, Daisy  
Tabita St. Germain: Rarity, Mrs. Cake, Pound Cake, Derpy Hooves, Princess Luna  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike the Dragon, The Mayor of Ponyville  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Madeline Peters: Scootaloo  
Brian Dummond: Mr. Cake, PSP  
Nicole Oliver: Princess Celestia, Cheerilee  
Lee Tockar: Snips  
Richard Ian Cox: Snails  
Shannon Chan-Kent: Silver Spoon  
Peter New: Big Macintosh, Janitor Pony, A Pony Employee  
Kayzie Rogers: Koga the Wolf Cub  
Rob Paulsen: Bat Groom, Various Dragons  
Tom Kane: Proper Etiquette  
Corey Burton: Sir Spell Nexus  
Andrew Francis: Shining Armor  
Britt McKillip: Princess Cadance  
Frank Welker: Various Dragons, The Pony Fire Chief  
Jayson Thiessen: Royal Guards  
Brenda Crichlow: Zecora  
Matt Smith: Time Turner  
Richard Newman: Cranky Doodle Donkey

With special voice appearances by  
Orlando Bloom: Golden Heart  
Mark Hamill: Lorcan  
Crispin Freeman: Boris

The characters in this fic are fictionious and don't belong to me. The original ponies belong to Hasbro. Only Ben Mare, Boris and Phobos are mine, Nyx is property of Penstrokepony. PSP and Bat Groom belongs to their respective authors.

Well, did you guys like that? I sure as heck did. This story is now done and just in time for the first anniversary of 'Past Sins'. I hope you enjoy it.

Now, it's time to reveal what MLP fic that I'm working on next.

"Black Pony of the Family: Applejack tells the story of her cousin Tough Apple, whose mean temper makes him hard to adjust to Ponyville but who ends up taking a shine to Fluttershy (friendship), Feathermay and defends his cousin Apple Bloom."

Nice, eh; this will be a flashback story so the main story happens right after the 'Family Appreciation Day' episode. Well, hope you guys enjoy this fic. Until next time, happy birthday, Nyx! Read, review and suggest!


End file.
